It's gonna be hot
by jordie-here
Summary: Inuyasha moved into Kagome's street and Kagome's life takes a dramatic 180 degree turn. Whether it's for the better or the worse... Kagome doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peeps. This is my first story so if you don't like then can you give me some tips on how to make it better. :D Well… off to the story.

* * *

**

**It's gonna be hot**

"Muuummmmm!!!! Where'd you put my new shoooeeeeessss???" Kagome Higurashi called out at 2AM IN THE MORNING????

At the sound of her daughter screaming like a banshee Kaori Higurashi literally jumped out of bed and was clinging to the roof for dear life.

"Mum?  
Where are you?" Said Kagome when she walked into her mothers room.

Kaori… still on the roof of her bedroom, looked down and saw her daughter looking for her under the bed.  
"I'm… up…here…Kagome."

"Where?"

"Look a little to the North Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the roof and saw her mother clinging to the roof with a look on her face that looked like a cat on drugs. Kagome couldn't help it, she took one look at her mum up there and she started cracking up laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Well I'm sorry if getting woken up at 2am in the morning by my daughter screeching like a banshee scared me a little. Now would you shut up and get the broom or something. I don't really feel like hanging upside down for the rest of the day"  
"Ok mum" So Kagome went outside and went to find the broom. Well she started to. As soon as she got outside all her mother could hear was this "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"KAGOME!! I DON'T HEAR ANY BROOM FINDING HAPPENING OUT THERE!"

"Sorry mum. I'm looking for it I swear" Said Kagome while trying to catch her breath to make it sound like she hadn't just been in hysterics.

"Yeah yeah I believe you" mumbled her mum while trying to think of something other then the fact that she was hanging upside down over her bed when she could be sleeping peacefully in the comforts of her bed right now.

"I found it mum" Shouted Kagome from the hallway.  
"That's great honey, now can you get in here and get me down?"

"Sure thing mum. Do you want me to get the ladder or something?"

"NO!! Now just get in here and get me down!"

Kagome just started cracking up again.  
"Daughters. Always trying to make my life as hard as possible so early in the morning" mumbled Kaori.

Finally Kagome came in with the broom and proceeded in getting her mum down off the roof while trying not to laugh her ass off at the looks that her mum was giving her at the time.

After about 20 minutes of poking and prodding, and lots of curses and laughter, Kagome had finally succeeded in getting her mum down off the roof.

Now after a full 20 minutes her mum kissing the floor of her room and swearing to the gods above that she will never leave the safety of good flat land again she turned to her daughter and asked what she needed so bad to scare her half out of her mind and cause her to be stuck on the roof for a full hour and a half.

Kagome started to crack a grin at the memory of that but kept it under control from the glare that her mum was sending her that said 'If you so much as crack a grin I'm going to burn you to the fires of hell, bring you back to life and then kill you again.'  
"I'm sorry about all of this mum, but I needed to know where you put my new shoes because Rin and I are going over to our new neighbours to introduce ourselves to the girl there. She seems about the same age as us. And Rin said that she has hot brothers that I want to get a look at" Kagome said while getting a goofy grin on her face about all of the eye candy that she could potentially be getting.

She was snapped out of her dreams however when her mum looked over at her incredulously and said in a eerie calm voice "So you woke me up at 2am in the morning, to help you find you new shoes, so you and Rin can go over to our new neighbours house so that you can get some EYE CANDY???!!!"

Kagome started laughing nervously "Eheheh… umm yeah?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"That's right. No. I will not help you find you new shoes because its not even light yet and I need my beauty sleep because I need to go to work today and if I am grumpy at work today then I won't get all the work done that needs to be done, and if I don't get all the work done that needs to be done then I won't get paid and if I don't get paid then we can't get and of the supplies that we need and then everything will fall to pieces and I can't have that can I Kagome?"

"Uhhh…No?"

"That's right I can't have that. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I PERSONALLY KICK YOU OUT!"

At this Kagome ran out of her mothers way got to the door and turned around and said "Night mum"

"OUT!"

Kagome ran out of the room laughing her head off and ran into her room to get some sleep as well.

At a reasonable hour in the morning Kagome went down stairs in a baby blue sundress and wearing her new shoes, which were some white sandals that strap up around her ankles.

She looked around the corner into the kitchen waving a white flag and said "Is it clear? Am I allowed to have breakfast? Because I'm really hungry right now" As if in response to Kagome her stomach growled in the background.

"Yes Kagome. It's ok for you to come in"

Kagome looked around the corner to make sure that it really was safe, decided that it was and came into the kitchen grabbed some cereal and started eating.

Kaori, having seen all of Kagome's safety procedures looked at her and laughed. "You are such a drama queen Kagome"

After hearing this, Kagome looked up from her cereal and said sarcastically "Gee, I wonder whom I get that off"

Kaori looked up innocently and said "I have no idea what you talking about Kagome"

Kagome laughed and started mimicking her mum from earlier this morning " 'If I don't get some sleep then everything will fall apart, we'll go broke and we'll end up having to live on the streets Kagome.' ".

Kaori cracked a smile at this, then hid it when Kagome looked up at her and said "I said nothing like that Kagome"

Kagome snorted into her breakfast and said "Ok, those weren't your exact words but they were what you meant."

"Well I was sleep deprived ok. You would have said the same thing probably had you been in that position."

"Yeah right"

"You would have. I think I know my daughter Kagome"

"Riiight"

Kaori, desperate to change the subject to a topic that didn't question her sanity decided to ask Kagome what she was doing today. It seems she had forgotten in her sleep deprived state. "So Kagome, what are you doing today?"

Kagome looked over at her mum like she had gone crazy "I told you last night mum"

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't hear last night when I was clinging to dear life on the roof of my bedroom."

At this Kagome started to snicker at the memory, "Ahh… Good times"

"Shut up Kagome. Now we will never mention this again. Understand?"

"Yeah, ok mum"

"By the way Kagome, Have you seen Souta today?"

Kagome thought about this "Come to think of it, I haven't actually."

Kaori and Kagome jumped out of their seats and started running up to Souta's room. "Souta? Honey? Are you in there?" Called Kaori in her panic.

Kagome was a little less kind, "Hey runt can you hear me?"

"KAGOME!!"

"Oh right, Souta? Oh sweet little brother? Are you in there" Kagome called in a high sweet voice.

Kaori just looked over at Kagome dancing around calling out to her brother in that false sweet voice and just sighed. '_What am I going to do with her?'_.

After a lot of persuading on Kaori's part, Souta finally decided to come out of his bedroom clad in his blanket and a baseball bat.  
Kagome took one look at Souta in his Dragon Ball Z blanket and his baseball bat and just started laughing her ass off at how ridiculous he looked.

Kaori also looked over her son and had to use all of her will power not to take a leaf out of Kagome's book and just start laughing. But seeing as she was a good person she decided to look at Kagome for a second so she could contain the laugh that was about to come out of her. "Uhhh, Souta… honey? Why do you have a baseball bat with you?" She decided to leave the blanket out of it this time.

Souta, who was looking around his mum to see if there was anything behind her. Seeing that it was safe he decided to come out of his bedroom fully, "Well last night I was woken up by this loud bang just under my bed here. And then after a couple of minutes, I heard this really loud sound that sounded like someone laughing"

_(Kaori's bedroom is directly under Souta's)_

After hearing the reason about why Souta was dressed like that, Kagome was on the ground clutching her stomach while she was rolling around in hysterics.

Souta, thinking that Kagome was laughing at his reason got all upset "Shut up Kagome. It's true."

Kaori just sighed and went over to Souta to comfort him "It's alright honey, she's just laughing because last night Kagome decided to see how loud she needed to be to kill me in my sleep."

Souta, getting a mental image at this joined Kagome on the floor laughing while Kagome – who had almost sobered up – went into another laughing fit at her mums reasons for last night.

Kaori looked over at her kids and just sighed to herself _"Stupid kids. What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

After 20 minutes of solid laughing, well, 30 in Kagome's case, everyone decided to go downstairs to finish breakfast.

Just when Kagome had finished her breakfast the doorbell. "Oh. That must be Rin."

She went over to the door, opened it, and almost melted on the spot.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it**

**Please review. I know it has no point into the story so far but I just wanted to have a fun chapter at the start. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok peoples. Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.

Last Chapter… 

_Just when Kagome had finished her breakfast the doorbell. "Oh. That must be Rin."_

_She went over to the door, opened it, and almost melted on the spot._

Standing in front of Kagome was the single most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her entire life. A loose hair tie near the nape held up his long white-silver hair oh his neck and Kagome had to keep herself from getting lost in his eyes.

"Uh h-hi" Kagome managed to squeak out when she had finally managed to turn herself back into a solid.

The guy standing in front of Kagome just chuckled.

"Kagome?" Called Kagome's mum from the kitchen. "Who is it?"

Kagome just stood there staring openly at the guy standing in front of her.

"Kagome?" Kaori came out of the kitchen to see why Kagome wouldn't answer her and saw Kagome just staring at the handsome young man standing at her front door.

"Oh hello there. Can I help you?" 

"Hehe. I was just wondering if I could get my football from out of your back yard."

"Of course. Just follow me. Kagome instead of just standing there, Rin's been waving to you for the past 5 minutes. I think she's ready to go." Said Kaori as she showed the handsome young man out to the backyard.

"It was nice meeting you. Even if you did just stare at me the whole time." Said the 'handsome young man' that Kagome now realised was as arrogant as he was hot. Which, in Kagome's opinion was an extremity.

_Holy crap!! _The 'handsome young man' was thinking as he was following the mother of the "hottest' piece of chick that he had ever seen in his 'entire' life. Which was saying something because he had been around for a very long time now seeing as he was a half demon.

I almost lost my cool there. Oh well. At least I don't have to worry about her not being attracted to me. This one will be easy. Humm… Come on Inuyasha baby, this ones in the bag. "Hehe" 

Kaori looked over to the young man that she was taking to her back yard and was thinking, _he's not bad looking, good physic, seems nice. But I could be wrong about that. He seems alright for Kagome. Yay grandchildren!!_

Inuyasha, having seen Kaori checking him out was a _little_ bit worried.

Kaori, seeing Inuyasha looking at her warily decided to change the course of her thoughts. "So… Oh, I don't think I've caught you name yet."

"Inuyasha"

"Ok then Inuyasha. You seemed in deep thought there. What were you thinking about?"

Inuyasha had to fight down the embarrassed blush that was creeping up his neck after hearing this question. "Oh… He he. Umm… Nothing… Important."

Oh you know. I was just thinking to myself about how easy it's gonna be for me to get your daughter into my pants.  
Note to self… Do not think perverted thoughts in front of mothers. They're all psychic.

Kaori had to keep herself from laughing out loud when she saw Inuyasha struggling with this question.

_It was a simple question. He he. Teenage guys are so easy to read._

"Ok. Here we are. You just find your football and there's a gate on the fence there so you can just shoe yourself out. Well nice meeting you Inuyasha. Bye.

And with that Kaori walked inside to put Inuyasha's name onto her list of people that could giver her grandchildren.

Inuyasha just stared after Kaori blankly. _Well… That was weird._

"Kagome!!! You need to tell who that guy was right now or I will go up to him and ask him why you were staring at him the whole time!!"

"Rin! I've already told you that I don't. DON'T know who he is."

"Alright Kagome. Fine. If you don't want to tell your best friend I'll let it be."

"Finally!!"

After her staring session, Kagome had finally found Rin and was regretting every second of it. Rin had seen Kagome staring at that new guy and had been asking about him all morning. All Kagome had been able to tell Rin was that he was an arrogant little asshole. She had conveniently forgotten to mention the fact that he was as hot as all hell and that her salivary glands were working at a mile a minute when she first started staring.

Unfortunately for Kagome though, Rin had seen her drooling over him so she was instantly interested in this guy because Kagome had never in her entire life, even looked twice at any guy. So of course, being the good friend that she was, Rin wanted to find out as much as she could about this mystery man.

Kagome, wanting a change of subject decided it was time to go over to the new girls house. "So Rin, you ready to go see the new girl?"

"Yep. Just let me fix up my hair."

About 10 minutes later, when Rin had finally finished fixing her hair, they were walking down the street to the new girls house.

When they got there Rin started chickening out saying that she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Why Rin?" Kagome practically whined.

"Because I don't want to?" Was Rin's convincing excuse.

"Oh well that changes everything. Now lets just turn around and go back to my house and watch some movies." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Really"

"No"

"But-"

"No Rin. Now march your butt over to that door and knock"

"Oh fine." Knowing that Kagome wasn't going to give up anytime soon, Rin obeyed and walked over to the door and knocked.

When the door opened, the prettiest girl that both Kagome and Rin had ever seen walked out.

Both of them were just staring at the girl with their chins rolling on the ground having dropped off when the girl first walked out.

The girl was a bit unnerved by Kagome and Rin staring at her so she decided to break the silence.

"Umm… Hi?"

Kagome composed herself first and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wow. You're really beautiful."

The girl blushed out of embarrassment. "Really? You think so? My brothers are always saying how there are so many more girls out there that are prettier than me."

Rin finally found her voice and grinned saying "I think that they forgot to tell you that they have yet to find them."

The girl laughed. "Thanks. I'm Sango by the way."

"I'm Kagome and that's Rin. Nice to meet you."

"So, did you come over here for any particular reason?"

"No we just wanted to meet you." Kagome said. She decided to leave out the part of her hot brothers.

Rin on the other hand…

"Yeah. And we wanted to see your hot brothers."

If looks could kill them Rin would have been dead in a millisecond by the look that Kagome was giving her at the moment.

Sango just looked at both of them and started laughing.

"Do you want to come in?'

"Yes!!" Was Rin's exited response.

Sango just laughed again. "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed at Rin and agreed to go inside as well.

As soon as Rin and Kagome walked into the house their chins were on the floor again because this house was HUGE!!

Sango noticed that Kagome and Rin had stopped moving and turned around to see them looking around the house with huge eyes.

"Well it's not much-"

"NOT MUCH!!!??? This house is amazing." Kagome managed to say after lots of will power on her part because her salivary glands were once again going crazy.

Rin was having a similar reaction to Kagome but she didn't have the will power to control her salivary glands and was still looking around the house.

Sango looked a bit surprised at Kagome's response but just smiled.

"Sango? Is that you?" Said someone from the top of the stairs.

"That's just my brother Sesshomaru" Sango told the others.

Rin was going through a meltdown at this point in time. _Wow! He has a really sexy voice._

Kagome noticed the stages of Rin going into meltdown mode and had to stop herself from laughing. Rin had done this before. _I wonder if it's going to turn out like last time she had a meltdown?_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru descended down with the grace of a swan and went down to greet the girls. "Hello. I am Sesshomaru Taiko."

At this point in time Rin had gone past the meltdown stage and was into the turmoil stage. _OH MY GOD. He is HOT!!! I think I'm going to faint._

"H-hi" Rin finally managed to squeak out before she fainted.

Kagome saw this whole show and she couldn't help it. She just cracked up laughing.

Sango had a different reaction, "Oh my god!! Is she alright?"

Kagome managed to wheeze out a yes before she was on the floor laughing so hard tears were coming out.

Sesshomaru watched this whole scene, took one last look at the girl on the floor by his feet and picked her up and carried her upstairs to a spare room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there peeps. Here's chapter 3 for you.**

_Last Chapter_

_Sesshomaru watched this whole scene, took one last look at the girl on the floor by his feet and picked her up and carried her upstairs to a spare room.

* * *

_

_Rin was in a dark room where the only light was a candle on the wall in the farthest corner. She sat up and realised that she had been lying on the biggest bed that she had ever seen. She tried to get up off the bed but an invisible force pushed her back down into a lying position. "Lie down. You'll get nauseas." At this Rin heart skipped a couple of beats. _'There's no else in the room."_ Rin's thoughts were going at a mile a minute until she finally realised that the room was too dark for it to be in the middle of the day._

Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair next to Rin's bed when she suddenly sat up and tried to get out of bed. He pushed her back down and told her to stay still or she'll become nauseas. About 5 minutes after she stirred and opened her eyes.

After a while Rin finally got her mind around how to open her eyes. When she finally mastered the art she was greeted with the most gorgeous amber eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

Sesshomaru looked down on Rin when she opened her eyes and was caught up in the depths of her brown eyes.

After 5 minutes of staring into each others eyes, Sesshomaru found enough will power to tear his eyes away.

When Sesshomaru did this, Rin crash landed back on Earth, literally. She had rolled over and had landed on her butt on the floor. "Owey" Rin said while trying to think of anything else other than the pain in her tailbone. She found a suitable distraction when Sesshomaru crouched down in front of her and looked at her face intently.

"So, you're awake now?" Sesshomaru asked with all the emotion of a rock.

"Uh… He he, I guess so." Rin was starting to heat up with Sesshomaru this close.

'_Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot._' That was the direction that Rin's thoughts were going at this point in time.

Sesshomaru must have been able to tell that Rin was thinking these kinds of thoughts because the next second he had moved in closer so that there faces were mere millimetres apart. "Am I intimidating you?" He asked with the hottest of hot smirks on his face.

"N-no?" Rin only just managed to squeak. _'Oh gods!!! If he keeps this up I'm gonna do something really stupid.' _

"Umm, do you mind moving away now?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her one last time and started to walk towards the door. "You're friends downstairs with Sango. If you can walk, Sango was worried about you."

Rin, confused asked about Kagome.

"She was laughing the whole time. I take it this isn't the first time that this has happened?" Sesshomaru asked while looking at Rin through the corner of his eye.

When Rin's face turned bright red he just smirked and walked out the door.

When Sesshomaru was completely out the door, Rin let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and flopped down onto the floor.

"Stupid sexy idiot." She said while thinking about what just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile down with Kagome and Sango 

After about an hour of waiting for Rin to wake up and talking about meaningless topics Kagome just remembered something.

"You know Sango. You brother there looks a lot like this guy that came to my house this morning because his football was in my back yard."

Sango looked at Kagome for a second and said, "Yeah, that was probably my other brother Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Sango incredulously for a second. "You have another brother?"

_Wow… She has really hot brothers._

"Yep." Said Sango while putting a piece of the puzzle in that she and Kagome had been working on. "I have a younger brother as well."

"_Really!!??"_ Kagome asked dropping the puzzle box that she'd been holding.

' _Gee, their parents had fun.'_

"Yeah." Said Sango while looking at the puzzle. "He's names Kohaku."

"Cool. How old is he?"

"He's 12."

"That's great!" Said Kagome.

Sango finally looked up from the puzzle and looked at Kagome strangely.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

Kagome saw the look that Sango was giving her and laughed.

"No I am not some sort of paedophile Sango."

At the look of relief on Sango's face Kagome laughed again.

"It's just that my younger brother Souta is 12 as well. If Kohaku ever wants to come over he can meet Souta."

Sango looked like a big weight had been taken of her shoulders.

At Kagome's questioning look she quickly explained. "My brother's never had a lot of friends. He's always been to shy. Hopefully your brother can help him with that."

A look of understanding crossed Kagome's face. "Yeah sure. Souta has a great group of friends. They're really nice. I don't think that Kohaku will feel out of place there."

"Thanks Kagome." Said Sango. "It'll really help him."

Kagome grinned. "So what does he look like?"

Sango was surprised by that question looked up from the puzzle again.

"Why?"

Kagome, realising that this question must sound a little strange to Sango explained.

"Well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look alike with the long silver hair. Dog-ears and the amber eyes. And you don't look anything like them. So I was just curious."

"Oh." Said Sango. "Well, we have the same mother but different fathers. Our mum's the only one alive now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your fathers?"

"No, I don't mind. Well Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both have the same father. So that's why they look so much alike. Their father was a demon."

When Kagome didn't look surprised at this she continued. "Inuyasha is a half demon and Sesshomaru if a full fledged demon. Their dad was killed when he sealed a monster away that was terrorising people."

"That's so sad." Said Kagome.

"Yeah. It is isn't it?"

"What happened to your dad?"

"Well my dad was from a village of demon slayers. So that means that Kohaku and me are also demon slayers. Inuyasha didn't agree to this when our parents first said that we were getting married. Sesshomaru didn't really care. But I still get along better with Kohaku than my other brothers. Well, my dad and some of his best demon slayers were called away to kill a demon that had been terrorising a castle a fair way away. But it was an ambush. The owner of the castle turned out to be a half demon called Naraku. He killed my father and the rest of the demon slayers."

When Kagome gasped, Sango looked up to see Kagome looking at Sango with wide eyes, peeking behind here fingers.

Sango smiled. "It's alright. Naraku is dead now. I don't exactly know what happened but Inuyasha came home one day and said that he and Sesshomaru found out from a traveller that he was dead. So, I don't really mind anymore. He died doing what he does best."

Sango smiled to herself and started concentrating on the puzzle again.

"Wow." Said Kagome. "You guys could write a book or something. The only thing remotely interesting in my family is that we own the temple down the road from here. It's where we live. That's about all that's interesting in my family."

Kagome finished smiling sheepishly.

Sango just grinned at Kagome and went back to the puzzle.

"But you know… My dad's dead too."

Kagome said this really quietly but Sango still heard her.

"He had cancer. He had it for about six years. Every time he had to go to the hospital the doctors said that he was going to die… But he didn't."

Kagome smiled a sad smile.

"But then, the last time he went to the hospital, the doctors said that he was going to live. But he didn't."

Kagome looked up when she felt Sango's arm come around her.

"I'm sorry." Sango said.

Kagome smiled at her and leaned into her hug for comfort.

"It's alright. It was a year ago anyway. And my mum, my grandpa my brother and I are doing all right. We paid off the hospital bill a couple of months ago so our lives are on track again. And I think my mum's got the hots for her boss now." Kagome finished to lighten up the mood.

Sango laughed a little bit.

The mood changed though when the front door was flung open to reveal Inuyasha sprinting into the living room with 10 mothers chasing after him screaming bloody murder.

Sango looked up at the scene to find Inuyasha trying to jump up onto the chandelier to get away from the angry mob. And the angry mob trying to stop Inuyasha getting onto the chandelier.

Sango sighed and told Kagome to wait here.

She went over to the angry mob with an air of authority and stood in front of them.

"Would everyone please settle down."

Sango must have sounded very impatient because the mob settled immediately.

Sango continued.

"Now. What, may I ask, are you trying to kill my brother for?"

Instantly the mob started yelling and pointing and turning their story into an interpretive dance all at the same time.

"STOP!"

The mob stopped.

"One at a time please… Now you. The one with the pitchfork."

She started immediately. "You're _brother_ over there tried to get my innocent young daughter to sleep with him-."

"_Innocent"_

Inuyasha had stopped trying to get onto the chandelier and looked at the older woman incredulously.

"I saw you're daughter giving that guy down the road a blow job the other day. What was his name again?… Oh that's right Kouga or something."

"Kouga? Kouga would never do anything to destroy my daughters' innocence. He is such a kind young man."

Inuyasha snorted.

Another lady joined in. "That's right. In fact none of our daughters here would ever want to anything to do with, _sex_, until they're married."

Inuyasha just laughed.

Sango, getting tired of all this, decided to end it.

"Ok! Enough! Now, Inuyasha… will you stop trying to get these girls in bed?"

Inuyasha started to protest but Sango gave him a look that said 'If you dare disagree I'm going to cut off you head and hang it as a mural over my bed.'

Inuyasha gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Now do you, mob in front of me, agree to stop trying to kill my brother until he does something like this again and then I give you full permission to punish him in any way shape or form."

The mob nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled. I need to interrogate my brother. Bye."

And with that Sango led the mob to the front door, let them out, and then turned to Inuyasha cowering halfway to the chandelier.

"Ok. _What_ do you think you were doing?"

* * *

**There you go peeps. **

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. **

**I love you all:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 for youse 

**Thanks for reviewing peoples. **

Last time 

And with that Sango led the mob to the front door, let them out, and then turned to Inuyasha cowering halfway to the chandelier.

"_Ok. _What_ do you think you were doing?"_

* * *

Inuyasha took one look at Sango's murderous face and starting clinging to the stair railing for dear life.

"I was only looking for some fun. This place is so boring."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha. That's the reason we moved here. You're the reason we had to move in the first place. You and you're stupid playboy attitude."

"Yeah well. I can't help it if girls find me irresistible." Was Inuyasha's smug response.

Sango gave up and walked over to Kagome who had just watched this scene from the couch that she and Sango had been sitting on before.

Her thoughts went like this.

'_Oh my god. It's that guy. Inuyasha. Nice name. What's with the mob? He tried to get _all_ of them to sleep with him. What a jerk. Oh god. Kouga's at it again. I can't believe I went out with him for a year. Blech. Oh good the mobs gone. Wow, this must have happened before. Sango really seems to know what she's doing. Playboy? Well I can see why he would. Girls find him irresistible. Greeeat. I guess I'm one of them. But I won't let him know that. I'll just have to keep my salivary glands in check from now on. Oh here comes Sango. Go back to the puzzle._

Sango had reached the couch and went back the puzzle.

"Sorry you had to see that."

Kagome looked up from the puzzle and grinned slightly.

"It's ok. It was… different to say the least."

Sango smiled gratefully.

Inuyasha who hadn't moved from his spot on the chairs had been trying to think where he had seen Kagome before.

"Hey. You. The one that isn't Sango. You're that girl from this morning aren't you?"

Kagome, remembering the pact she made didn't turn around.

"Depends which girl you're talking about."

Sango grinned.

_'Finally. A girl that can make Inuyasha work.'_

Inuyasha frowned._Why isn't she looking at me? She knows what I'm talking about. Maybe I'll try something different.'_

Inuyasha went over to the couch that Sango and Kagome were sitting on and shover Sango over so that he could sit next to Kagome.  
Sango wasn't expecting this so she had landed on the floor with a loud 'oomph.'  
Inuyasha didn't pay any notice to this. Instead he looked over at Kagome. "So. What do you say we ditch Sango and go get something to eat?"  
Kagome had completely ignored Inuyasha and rushed over to Sango who was now rubbing her sore tailbone. "Oh my god. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll live."  
Kagome grinned at Sango's antics and turned around and glared at Inuyasha. "What did you do that for? You could have really hurt her. What kind of a brother are you anyway?"  
Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. _'What the hell!!!!???? This girl should be at my feet grovelling and begging to go out with me. I even made the first move. What's going on here?'  
__  
_Kagome had her back turned to Inuyasha and was helping Sango up. _'Good Kagome. You're doing good. Just keep this up and he'll leave you alone and you're heart will stop pumping so hard and you'll stop having mental images of what he'd look like naked. Just keep you're back turned and concentrate on Sango.  
_"Come on Sango. We should go check on Rin."

Sango grinned at Inuyasha and followed Kagome up the stairs.

Inuyasha looked up after them and grinned.

_'Oh well. I've always liked a challenge.'_

While all of this had been going on, Rin had been up in the bedroom where Sesshomaru had put her thinking the same thing over and over again.

_'Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot etc.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted however when Kagome stormed into the room muttering something about stupid idiotic half-demons that have the bodies of gods and the personalities of toads.

Rin, having heard what went on downstairs with the mob and the Sango incident had pieced everything together in her mind and was grinning at Kagome.

Kagome had stopped muttering when she looked up to find Rin looking at her like she had just found gold.

"What?"

Was Kagome's response to that look.

Rin just grinned some more until Sango came in and waved at her.

"Hey Rin. How're you feeling? I don't exactly know what happened out there but Kagome didn't think that it was anything serious so I just left it. Are you ok now though?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to grin.

"Eh heh. Yeah… I'm ok now. I don't know what happened either. He…he."

Sango looked at Rin strangely for a sec and then looked at Kagome trying to hold down a laughing fit that was starting to come.

"Ohhhhkkaaaayy. Anyhoo. Did Sesshomaru come in and check on you?"

When Rin turned bright red Kagome's laughing fit exploded and she was on the floor with tears streaming down her face in seconds. And Sango grinned having already realised the reason why Rin had fainted and wanted to tease her a little.

Rin had crawled up onto the bed and put the covers over her head while muttering about stupid people that call themselves her friend when in all reality they were evil people come up from Hades to see how long it takes until her face is permanently stained red.

Sango and Kagome had finished their laughing fit and were now just chucking to each other.

Sango finished laughing first and decided to change the subject.

"So, do you want me to give you guys a tour of the house?"

"NO!!" was Rin's muffled response from under the covers.

Kagome and Sango, had to use all of their will power not to crack up laughing again.

"Well then, do you guys want to stay the night so that when Rin decides to come out of her little hidey hole there I can give you a tour of the house?"

Kagome, wanting to see the house got in before Rin could object.

"Yes!! This house is huge. I want to see all of it. I'll just call our parents and let them know."

Kagome went to go to the phone, when she stopped.

"Eheh. Sango… Umm, wheres the phone?"

Sango grinned and showed Kagome down to the kitchen.

"We'll be back in a sec Rin."

"Mmmhmm"

Kagome and Sango just laughed.

When Rin was sure that Sango and Kagome had left the room she came out from under the covers, only to put them straight back on again.

Sesshomaru was leaning on the doorframe with his arms and legs crossed.

"You know, you would look so much better if you took the covers off."

Rin turned bright red from under the covers, thanking the gods above that she still had the covers because she didn't think that the shades of red that she was slowly turning while Sesshomaru was walking towards the bed were all that healthy.

When Sesshomaru reached the bed he sat down next to Rin's covered head and put his mouth to where he sensed her ear was.

"Do you really want to live the rest of your life in my bedroom?"

This statement made Rin react.  
"YOUR BEDROOM???!!!!"

Sesshomaru watched this reaction very closely and had to grin at her facial expressions when realisation dawned on her that this really wasn't his bedroom and that he really only wanted to get her to come out from under the covers.

Before Rin completely had a chance to comprehend all of this Sesshomaru took his chance to take the covers from her and pin her back down on the bed so that she couldn't escape.

"See. Doesn't it feel better to be out of those covers?"

Rin, who was trying her hardest not to think about the position that Sesshomaru had out her in and tried to think of the word that was trying to come to her but just wouldn't because her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

There position was something like this.

Sesshomaru had pinned Rin's legs by wrapping his own around them, and he had pinned Rin's arms above her head by holding her wrists down.

Rin had not been expecting this so her brain was only thinking one thing.

'_oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…'_

Sesshomaru, who it seems, has the ability to read minds decided to take advantage of the situation.

"What are you going to do now?"

Rin had been thinking about this and decided that she didn't want to be in the position right now.  
She bucked with her hips to try and get him off of her. It seemed to be working because Sesshomaru's grip loosened a little. So she kept on doing it.

Sesshomaru on the other hand… hadn't been expecting that, and when she bucked her hips she rubbed against a certain something and it took all of him not to moan out loud.

Rin seemed to have stopped after that one time and Sesshomaru was thankful… but then she started up again and Sesshomaru had to use all of his will power not to take her there and then.

Instead he did the most logical thing that came to mind in his situation and he brought his lips down to meet hers.

Rin had stopped bucking as soon as she had seen his lips descending and had closed her eyes.

As soon as Sesshomaru's lips had met Rin's both of them felt a sharp pang go through them.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin's wrists to lightly trace his fingers over her cheeks and neck.

Rin shivered at his touch and used her newly freed hands to run them through Sesshomaru's silver hair.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of this and deepened the kiss by parting Rin's lips with his tongue and slipping it into her mouth.

Rin moaned into the kiss and let her tongue enter Sesshomaru's mouth as well.

As the two of them were caught up in their kiss, moaning and, if possible making it deeper every two seconds, they didn't hear Kagome and Sango coming back.

Halfway down the hallway to the bedroom, Kagome had heard moaning and had stopped.

"Do you hear that Sango?"

Sango stopped and listened.

"Yeah… I do."

Kagome grinned.

"Let's go see what their up to in there."

Kagome and Sango tiptoed up to the room and peeked into it.

They were greeted with Rin and Sesshomaru locked so close together that the only way to tell them apart was the fact that Sesshomaru had claws and longer legs than Rin.

Kagome and Sango closed the door and went to the living room.

"Lets just leave them alone shall we?"

* * *

**There you go peoples**

**Hope you enjoyed it. First kissing scene. :D**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there. Thanks to all of you who reviewed so far. **

**Here's another chapter for you all.**

Last chapter 

_Kagome and Sango closed the door and went to the living room._

_"Lets just leave them alone shall we?"_

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying on top of Rin, with his tongue down her throat moaning as her tongue started playing with his.

'_Damn this girl's a good kisser. _

Rin was being lied on by Sesshomaru, with his tongue down her throat moaning as she started to play with his tongue.

_Damn he's a good kisser. How old is he anyways? I'd say about 19. Well I'm 17, so there's only 2 years between us. _

Sesshomaru had now started running his hands over Rin's body. He started at her waist running his hands over her curves and brought them up to her breasts.

Rin moaned when he traced the outline of her right breast and arched her back.

Sesshomaru took this as a sign to keep going and took her left breast in his left hand.

Rin moaned louder as he started kneading both her breasts and started bucking her hips.

Sesshomaru moaned when she did this and took his hands off her breasts and slipped them up her shirt.

He started massaging her stomach as Rin's hands ran through his hair and pulled him deeper into their kiss.

He couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off Rin's shirt and bra and started playing with Rin's nipples.

Rin was in heaven. Pleasure was coursing through her as Sesshomaru rubbed, tweaked and touched her nipples. Her panties were starting to get wet and she gasped when she felt Sesshomaru's erection press against her thigh.

'_Oh gods! This feels really good. Oh my god??!! Is that his _thing?!_ Did I do that?_

_I hope so.'_

Sesshomaru had felt Rin gasp when he pressed his erection into her thigh, and smirked into their kiss.

Rin felt Sesshomaru smirk and decided to play too. She ran her hands through his hair one more time and then took them out and ran them up his shirt. She felt his six-pack and groaned. She had a weak spot for six-packs.

Once again, Sesshomaru smirked into their kiss.

Rin pouted annoyed. She wanted to do something that wouldn't make him the winner.

Feeling bold with that thought. Rin took her hands out of Sesshomaru's shirt and placed them on his chest. With all of her strength, she pushed Sesshomaru up – without breaking the kiss – and laid on top of him.

She took her hands off his chest and ran them down his body until she got to his thighs.

She then moved her hands over his shaft and rubbed it through his pants.

Sesshomaru, who had wanted to see what Rin was doing when she wanted to get on top, hadn't been expecting that and he groaned. He broke the kiss – to Rin's disappointment – and took her right breast in both of his hands, leaving the nipple uncovered.

He then took her nipple into his mouth and playfully flicked his tongue over it.

Rin gasped at the sensation and started rubbing Sesshomaru's shaft with even more enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru had had enough. He was just about to cum when the door flung open to reveal Inuyasha standing there with a slight blush on his face.

"Ok you two. If you're going to have sex, can you please do it a little more quietly? Some people don't like the sound of moaning and groaning when they're talking to their grandparents on the phone. I had to explain to them that that noise was our next door neighbours house with their TV on full blast."

Sesshomaru was thinking about this the whole time and started laughing.

"Well I'm glad that you had to go through that Inuyasha. Saves me explaining to them that I was having the time of my life with my friend here."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and stormed out of the bedroom muttering about stupid idiotic big brothers that always think that they know best when in all reality they don't know anything at all because they're all stupid.

Sesshomaru laughed again and looked down at Rin who had been thinking about what they had just been doing with a huge blush on her face.

Sesshomaru grinned and tilted her face to look up at his.

"Do you regret it?"

Rin looked surprised, but still thought about it.

"No… I don't. I'm just surprised that I made you that hard." She grinned.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to blush. "Yeah… well… I didn't know a girl could get that wet."

Rin gasped.

"How do you know that I was even wet? You didn't go anywhere near there."

Sesshomaru grinned. "I'm a demon. I could have smelt it from a mile away."

Rin glared at him and got off of him. "Ok, fine, you win. Change of subject. Umm, do you have a shower anywhere?"

Sesshomaru grinned and led her off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, down with Kagome and Sango.

Sango and Kagome had been about to get lunch ready when they started hearing moans and groans from the bedroom where Sesshomaru and Rin had been kissing.

Kagome's face had gone bright red instantly. "Well, I've lost my appetite. What about you?"

Sango's face had a mixture of shock and disgust on it. "That's my brother that she's doing that with. I don't think that I'll ever be able to eat again."

Kagome grinned at Sango's antics. "Sure you will. Just maybe not for a couple of days."

Sango looked at Kagome sarcastically. "Great Kagome. I feel so much better now."

Kagome laughed.

BANG!!

Kagome and Sango both looked at the kitchen door to see that Inuyasha had flung it open while he was muttering about stupid big brothers with a bright red blush on his face.

Sango and Kagome, guessing what had happened just cracked up laughing while Inuyasha glared at them.

"Shut up!! How would you like it if you had to stop them from having sex because you're grandparents wanted to know what the groaning was all about?"

This made Sango and Kagome laugh even harder.

"You were talking to you're grandparents in the middle of that? Aww, poor Inu-baby." Sango said while trying to catch her breath.

Kagome had sobered up enough to just be chuckling now, went over to Inuyasha seriously and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you should be grateful."

Inuyasha looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I should be grateful should I? And why is that?"

Kagome had to use all of her will power to stop from laughing.

"You almost got to see the ancient art of child making."

At this Sango – who had been so close to sobering up – just cracked up laughing again, and Kagome who had lost all will power that had been in her had cracked up as soon as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Oh, you're right. I should be grateful to have to stop that. I just wish you had been there with me to see it."

Was Inuyasha's response.

Kagome stopped laughing so hard to ask why.

"Because then I wouldn't have to show you physically."

Kagome stopped laughing and looked confused.

Sango got it right away though.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare!"

"Dare what? Would someone tell me what's going on here already?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Gladly."

With that said he swooped down and captured Kagome's lips with his own.

To say that Kagome was shocked would have been an understatement.

She looked at Inuyasha's closed eyes with a million and one thoughts going through her head.

_'Oh god. He can kiss!!! Well duh, how else would he get a playboy reputation?  
_  
**I can think of something.**  
_'Who are you?'  
_** I'm you**  
_'What the hell? How can you be me? I'm out here.'_  
**Ok so technically I'm not all of you. But I'm you're inner voice  
**_ 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'_  
**What?  
**_ 'I've heard about you. You're here to tell me stuff that I don't want to know right?'_  
**Damn straight. Now where were we? Oh I remember. I can think of something else that made him get a playboy reputation.** _'I don't want to know'_  
**And that's why I'm going to tell you.  
**Kagome groaned mentally.  
**You know that ancient child making art that you mentioned before?  
**_ 'NO!'_  
**Sure you do. Well that's the answer to you're question. Well…Bye.  
**_ 'Stupid inner voice'_

While Kagome had been having a conversation with her inner voice, Inuyasha had been getting bolder with this kiss. He hadn't taken the fact that Kagome hadn't kissed back in the 3 minutes that he had been kissing her as a sign that she didn't want to kiss him, so he had parted her lips with his tongue and had slipped it into her mouth.  
Kagome snapped out of her revere when she had felt this and acted immediately. She bit down on Inuyasha's tongue. Hard.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Kagome had to remember that she was very mad at Inuyasha to stop from apologising. Yes she was very, very mad.  
Sango, on the other hand, had found all of this really quite amusing. Seconds after Kagome had bitten Inuyasha's tongue. Sango was on the floor, rolling in laughter.  
Kagome grinned at Sango. Then she looked up to find Inuyasha holding his tongue in his index finger and his thumb trying to see if it was bleeding.  
He saw Kagome looking at him with a smile coming on and glared at her.  
"Wa id u do hat or?"  
Kagome had to grin a little. "What did you say?  
Inuyasha let go of his tongue. "I said. What did you do that for?"  
"Ohh. Is that what you said? It sounded like 'Wa id u do hat or?' to me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That's because I was holding my tongue."

"Right. Why were you holding you're tongue?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Because you bit it. But you know. You can kiss it better."

Kagome, who had been expecting him to say something else said, "Yes. Wait, what?  
NO!"

Kagome looked horrified while Inuyasha looked smug.

He walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't fight it sweetheart. You know you want it."

Kagome was struggling to get free when she heard this. She looked at him incredulously. "I want no such thing."

With that said Kagome started wriggling around in his arms trying to escape.

It had a different effect on Inuyasha.

'Oh god. If this girl doesn't stop wriggling soon, I'll have to let go. And I don't want to let go yet.'

Inuyasha smirked and turned Kagome to face him.

Kagome looked at him tiredly. "What do you want?"

Then she realised something.

"Hey… Where'd Sango go?"

Kagome looked at the kitchen door to see it swing closed, and guessed where Sango had gone.

"SANGO!!! YOU MARCH YOU BUTT BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND SAVE ME FROM YOU PHYSCOPATH OF A BROTHER."

Sango didn't give any sign that she'd heard and continued to walk up to hey bedroom.

'_It is mean to leave Kagome there with him. But, I have to admit. They do look kind of cute together.'_

Sango grinned evilly.

Back in the kitchen, Kagome was still trying to call Sango when Inuyasha got sick of it.

He turned Kagome's face to his and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome, who had been expecting something rough, opened one scrunched up eye to see Inuyasha looking at her lovingly.

"See, I can be soft as well." He whispered in Kagome's ear sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome didn't know what to say. So she didn't. She just let Inuyasha bring his face down to hers again and let him softly move his lips against hers.

* * *

**Well, there you go peeps.**

**Sorry if it was different to what you expected.**

**Umm, review anyways.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there.**

**Me again**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, you guys are so totally awesome.**

**Well here's chapter 6 for youse**

_Last chapter._

_Kagome didn't know what to say. So she didn't. She just let Inuyasha bring his face down to hers again and let him softly move his lips against hers.

* * *

_

'_Oh my god!! What's happening here? Why am I letting him kiss me like this?'_

**Like what? You can barely feel it.**

_'That's the problem. It's so soft and gentle. Uhhh. I don't want him to kiss me like this.'_

**Sure you do. You haven't pushed him off yet have you?**

'_Well, no. But that doesn't mean that I like it or anything.'_

**Oh really? So that's why you're shivering right now.**

_'I'm, uhh, shivering in disgust.'_

**Great Kagome. You just keep thinking that. Bye now.**

_'Stupid inner voice.'_

While Kagome was having an argument with herself, Inuyasha had moved his lips from hers and was now softly tracing them over her jawbone and down to her neck.

Kagome – in spite of herself – shivered under his touch.

'_NO!!! I don't want this. He's arrogant, obnoxious, sexy- NO!_

_Bad Kagome! Very bad Kagome. He's annoying as all hell and he thinks he's all that and he's a really, really good kisser- but that doesn't mean anything because you don't like him like this and you want him to stop so just get your arms out of his grip and push him away. _

_NO!! I said push him away. Not melt under his touch. Stupid sexy Inuyasha. Wait? NO! Stupid Inuyasha. Just stupid Inuyasha. No sexy. _

Inuyasha. Who it seemed had also been granted with the ability to read minds pulled away from Kagome, but still held her in place.

Kagome stopped fighting with herself when Inuyasha pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why'd you stop? NO! I mean, good you stopped."

_'Greeat Kagome. Why don't you just throw yourself at him while you're at it? It couldn't be any less obvious to what you've been thinking anyway.'_

Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha grinned down at her making her glare up at him.

"What are you grinning about?"

Inuyasha just grinned some more.

Kagome sighed again.

"What were you thinking before?"

Kagome looked at him incredulously.

"Oh so you've decided to speak now have you? And like I'd tell you anyway."

"Were you thinking about me?"

"What else would I be thinking about?" Kagome said without thinking.

Inuyasha looked down on her with a smug look on his face.

Kagome, now realising what she had just said looked up horrified.

"That came out very, very wrong and you should just forget that I said it. Yes that would be the best option so now if you don't mind will you please let go of me and let get upstairs to Sango so I can kill her for putting me in this position… Not that there was a position that I was in, in the first place."

Kagome sighed.

_'You just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper Kagome. May as well get it over and done with.'_

With that thought, Kagome feed her arms from Inuyasha's grip, pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and crushed his lips with hers.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least.

_'Holy crap!! That was unexpected.'_

Kagome had now parted Inuyasha's lips with her tongue and had slipped it into his mouth.

Inuyasha, who had now regained some control over his hormones slipped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her in closer to him. He then slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth and massaged hers with it.

Kagome moaned into the kiss.

Inuyasha felt rather than heard the moan and he deepened the kiss.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss just as Inuyasha deepened it and looked up at him horrified.

"I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that. Bad Kagome very bad Kagome."

With that said she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where Sango was hiding.

Inuyasha didn't say anything the whole time that Kagome was ranting and just let her leave the kitchen.

He then fell back onto the kitchen bench and put his head under the sink. He turned on the cold water and let it run over his head.

_'Hoooooooooly crap. That wasn't what I expected. Not that I didn't like it or anything. Ok heart, you can stop beating so fast now. She's gone. Just because you can feel her still doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to fall in love with her. No. No no no no no no no no no no no. Oh crap. This is very, very bad._

Inuyasha than took his head out from under the sink and got a towel to dry it with.

Just then Sesshomaru decided to walk into the kitchen for some lunch. He saw Inuyasha with his hair drenched and his face in the towel. After looking at him for about a minute Sesshomaru started cracking up laughing.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Was Inuyasha's muffled comeback to Sesshomaru's laughing fit.

"So, I see that you've decided to go for that Kagome chick. She's different from the others I see."

"What the hell?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Inuyasha. My ignorant little brother. I could hear you're heart beating from upstairs with the shower on."

Inuyasha stiffened at this.

Sesshomaru saw that and smirked. "Oh don't worry though. It was only going a mile a minute. Nothing unnatural."

Inuyasha took his face out of the towel and threw it at Sesshomaru.

"Idiot."

With that Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Sesshomaru just stood there laughing.

Meanwhile, with Kagome.

"SANGO!! YOU DIE!!"

Kagome had found Sango and was now chasing her around with a blown up baseball bat, whacking Sango every chance she got. Which happened a lot because Sango was in hysterics and was getting too weak to run.

"Why" Whack "Did" Whack "You" Whack "Leave?" Whack

Sango's only response was to get a pillow and put it over her head while she continued laughing.

Kagome grabbed the pillow out from Sango's grip and continued hitting her.

"What's going on here?"

At this new voice, Kagome stopped hitting Sango and looked at the door.

Sango kept on laughing.

Kagome glared at her. "Stupid idiot."

Rin grinned. "Ok. What did I miss?"

Kagome glared at Rin as well. "Nothing that would interest you Miss hormones."

Rin turned bright red. "So, uhh, you… heard that."

Kagome looked at her friend. "Rin, if you had been even a little quieter, than the parents over there in China might not have had to put pillows over their children's ears."

At this Sango started laughing even harder and Rin threw the pillow at her.

Just then Sesshomaru decided to walk into the room. He saw Rin there with her tomato of a face and smirked.

"I take it you're friends have been interrogating you about us Rin."

Rin just turned even redder and nodded.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned to Kagome.

"You know I wouldn't talk if I were you. You and Inuyasha seemed to be having fun down there in the kitchen."

Now it was Kagome's turn to turn red.

"What?" She squeaked.

Rin looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?"

Kagome turned even redder and looked down at the floor.

Rin smirked and walked over to her.

"You know Miss hormones, it's ok. You don't need to hide the fact that you were thinking about Inuyasha naked or anything."

Kagome gasped. "RIN?! I wasn't thinking anything of the sort! And you can't call me Miss hormones because I'm not the one that's wearing Sesshomaru's shirt right now."

Rin looked down at the shirt that she was wearing. Her clothes had been uhh 'damaged' with her time with Sesshomaru and she didn't have anything to wear.

Kagome looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow while Rin was trying to talk her way out of this.

She finally thought of something.

"Well at least I know when I like someone, and I don't just talk about them being sexy and I do something about it."

At this Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his new friend and her friend.

Kagome looked at Rin. "Rin, Rin, Rin. At least I haven't taken my clothes off today."

Rin searched for a comeback.

"Well…" _'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm going to say this.' _"I haven't taken my clothes off either."

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango all looked at Rin with raised eyebrows.

Rin turned bright red. "Sesshomaru did it."

When Rin said this, Sango and Kagome turned so red that they looked inhuman.

Sesshomaru on the other hand just looked shocked that Rin said that.

_'Wow… This girl has attitude... I likey.'_

"Well girls. I think that this is my que to leave. See you round Rin."

He gave Rin a quick peck on the lips and left.

After he left all that could be heard was a loud OOOOOOO.

Rin turned to her friends and sat down on the floor.

Kagome crawled over to her and looked at her in the eye.

"So, you two going out or something?"

Sango went and closed the door and joined in the conversation.

Rin was bright red.

"Um… I don't know. I know I like him. But I don't know if he likes me yet."

Sango got rid of this thought.

"Rin, If he didn't like you he would have just left you on the floor when you fainted let alone almost have sex with you. Sesshomaru has standards. This is just a wild stab in the dark. But I think you might just meet them."

Rin smiled. "You really think so? Yay! I'm happy now."

Kagome smiled at her friend.

Rin looked up at Kagome. "So Kagome… I hear you had fun with Inuyasha downstairs."

Kagome blushed bright red. "Umm… we might have kissed…" She finished quietly.

"What was that Kagome? I didn't quite hear it. You what?"

Kagome blushed even harder. "We kissed ok."

Rin smirked. "Aaaand? Did you like it?"

Sango looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Umm, maybe, a little, yeah."

Sango grinned at Kagome. "Maybe, a little, yeah?"

Kagome glared at her. "Fine ok. It was the best kiss ever. Happy?"

Rin and Sango smirked.

"Yep"

"Soo… Whose up for a game of truth or dare?"

Kagome looked at the other two warily. "Umm.."

"Oh c'mon Kagome. Would we embarrass you?"

Kagome looked at Rin incredulously. "YES!!"

Rin looked guilty. "Ok, ok. I said I was sorry. Sheesh."

Kagome looked at her and sighed. "Fine."

Sango and Rin cheered.

"Ok. So who want's to go first?"

* * *

**Well heres chapter 6 for you all. **

**Hope you like it.**

**The rating of this story might have to go up a little if I keep writing like this. **

**Eheh. XD**

**I hope that doesn't stop you from reading it.**

**I'll tell you closer to the time if it's going to go up.**

… **well. Cya's**

**mwah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya peoples.**

**Thanks for reviewing. You guys are the best.**

**Heres chapter 7 for you all.**

**XD**

_Last chapter._

_Kagome looked at her and sighed. "Fine."_

_Sango and Rin cheered._

_"Ok. So who want's to go first?"

* * *

_

Kagome and Sango both looked at Rin evilly.

"Ok Rin, truth or dare?"

Rin thought about it. "Umm… Truth."

Kagome pouted. "Dammit. So Sango, do you want to ask or can I?"

"I don't have a question so you can."

Kagome's grin was so conniving that Rin had to force herself to run into a corner and scream for her mummy.

"So, Rin, How big is Sesshomaru?"

Sango choked on the juice that she was drinking and Rin turned so red that she could have given her Dad's red convertible a run for it's money.

"What??" She only just managed to squeak out.

Sango who was still trying to get her breath back looked at Kagome like she was crazy. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW BIG MY BROTHER IS!!!!! THAT'S COMPLETELY DISGUSTING."

Kagome wasn't paying much attention to Sango's raving's because she had been on the floor laughing her ass off at her friends reactions to her question.

Rin finally got her voice back. "Kagome, I can't answer that."

"Why"

Rin quickly tried to think of a reason. "Umm, because it'll probably scar Sango for life."

Kagome didn't buy it. "She'll live."

Sango looked at Kagome weakly. "Are you sure? This really isn't something I like to talk about."

Kagome grinned. "Yep. I'm sure. Not spit it out Rin."

Rin sighed in defeat. "Fine… Umm, maybe about 20 cm."

Sango gagged.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Rin grinned at them.

Kagome found her voice again. "That's HUGE!"

Rin's grin grew. "Yep"

"Wow"

Sango, who was close to being sick, got tired of it all. "OK! ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!"

Rin and Kagome grinned trying to hold back their laughter.

Rin spoke first. "Ok then Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango, knowing that they couldn't get her to anything with her brothers' chose dare.

Rin and Kagome grinned evilly.

Kagome started. "You know Sango, there's this guy at school that I think that you'd along with great."

Rin catching on joined in. "Yeah. He's names Miroku and he's not bad looking."

Sango looked scared. "Umm… Should I be scared?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Noooo. Not at all."

Sango gulped. "Well then, what's my dare?" She asked bravely.

Rin chuckled. "Your dare is to go up to him on Monday and become friends with him."

Sango looked surprised. "That's it?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, you also need to go in to kiss him and then pull away saying that you can't do it because you have this problem that once you kiss someone, you can't stop."

Sango, once again looked surprised. "Well sure, I'll do it. But how is that so bad?"

Kagome and Rin just looked at her.

"You'll find out in time Sango."

Sango gulped nervously.

"Ehehehe."

'_Greeeeat'_ she thought, _'He's a pervert isn't he?'  
_She sighed.

Rin and Kagome seemed to know what was going through Sango's mind, and grinned.

Wanting to change the subject, Sango asked Kagome truth or dare.

"I think I'll go dare."

Rin grinned at this. _'Payback time.'_

Kagome saw the grin on Rin's face and immediately regretted her decision of dare.

Rin started. "Ok Kagome. I dare you to go find Inuyasha and kiss him breathless. And if he doesn't want to stop when you pull back, you have to keep on going."

Both Kagome and Sango looked horrified.

"But that's my brother!!! I don't want you to do anything like that to my brother. That's gross. I mean seriously, isn't it bad enough that I had to find out the length of Sesshomaru's crutch, now I need to listen to Kagome making Inuyasha horny. This is just sick and twisted."

After Sango's little rant, Rin and Kagome were looking at her pouting while trying not to laugh… The Kagome remembered what they were trying not to laugh at.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! RIN!!!! THAT'S JUST WRONG!! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Sure you can. You just need to go up to him and kiss him breathless. Sango, I don't think that he's gonna get horny."

"You don't know my brother" Sango mumbled.

Kagome looked at Rin stupidly. "Sure Rin. I'll just do that."

Rin smiled at her. "Great. Now you run along now."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room. "You owe me for this Rin."

Rin smirked at her.

Once Kagome was out of the room Rin looked for Sango. "So… Wanna go watch?"

Sango just glared at her.

Rin gulped. "He he… I'll tale that as a no."

Sango nodded and Rin sighed.

_'Dammit.'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back with Kagome, she realised that she didn't have any idea where to find Inuyasha.

'_Great Kagome. You just had to choose dare didn't you?'_

She sighed loudly and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I suppose you should start looking for him."

Kagome wandered aimlessly for a while until she decided to take a different approach.

"Ok Kagome, now if you were a teenage boy – which you aren't – where would you be?"

She thought about this for about 5 minutes before she gave up and just opened some random door.

But of course, as nothing in Kagome's life would ever be easy, it was Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha looked up from the magazine he was reading and quickly hid it under his pillow when he saw Kagome.

"Um… Hi?"

Kagome sighed. She had seen the magazine that he had been reading and seen the bulge in his pants.

**Well at least you caught him at the right time.**

_'Shut up you'_

**Shutting up.**

Kagome sighed again.

Inuyasha tried again, while mentally trying to get rid of the bulge in his pants.

"Did you want something?"

Kagome looked up at him and had to stop herself from melting.

_'I'm so glad that I didn't look at him before. HOT!!!'_

Inuyasha was lying on his side with his head propped up by his hand with only his boxers on and was absently playing with the hair that led from his belly button down to his crotch.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

Kagome finally snapped out of it and spoke. "Umm… I, um… was just… looking around and just opened some random door and you were here so I think I'll leave now. Bye.

"Wait!" Inuyasha didn't want her to go.

Kagome turned back around.

"Umm… Why don't you stay a while?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "I dunno. You can watch a movie or something."

Kagome raised her other eyebrow.

_'Well you gotta get it done sooner or later.'_

She sighed. "Sure. Why not."

Inuyasha grinned and patted a place on the bed next to him.

Kagome walked over hesitantly.

"I'm not going to rape you, you know."

Kagome grinned at this and walked over quicker.

"That's better."

Kagome sat down in the spot that Inuyasha indicated and leaned on the wall next to his bed.

"So."

"So…"

Kagome opened her mouth, Inuyasha looked hopeful, but she closed it again, Inuyasha went back to staring at the wall.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Dunno."

"What do you have?"

Inuyasha looked sheepish.

Kagome guessed.

"Porn right?"

Inuyasha nodded.  
But then remembered that he had The Ring. "I have The Ring as well though."

Kagome sighed.

"Fine."

Inuyasha looked up.

Kagome looked at him slightly. "If that's all you have."  
_'God I hate scary movies.'_

Inuyasha nodded slightly and got The Ring.

By now Kagome was regretting her decision.

_'I should have just chosen the porn.'_

She sighed.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything get you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha looked sheepish. "Not, that anything will…get you."

Kagome grinned slightly.

The movie started.

Kagome watched it a little.

_'This isn't too bad.'_

Then the girl died and Kagome instantly changed her mind.

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. "You're one of those people that don't like scary movies, aren't you?"

Kagome looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

Inuyasha smirked some more and went back to the movie.

A man had now just entered the room and hopped into a bath with all of these electrical wires and turned on the power.

Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her hiding behind her hands, but peeking between her fingers. He brought her over to him so she wouldn't be so scared.

Kagome gasped slightly, but when Inuyasha made her lay down next to him, she didn't protest.

Inuyasha smiled down at her.

The scene changed to the main character picking up the corps in the well and Kagome, by this time, was shaking so hard that the bed was shaking.

Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that she was close to tears. He wrapped one of his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"Nothing's going to get you, I promise."

Kagome just nodded.

The movie finished and Kagome was hiding her head under Inuyasha's arm.

"Kagome? Kagome? The movies finished now. You can come out."

Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha turned her to face him.

"Nothing's going to happen to you ok Kagome?"

Kagome nodded with her eyes still closed.

"I don't think that I'll be able to watch a video ever again."

Inuyasha grinned slightly.

"Sure you will. I'll just have to be there with you so you don't piss you pant's in the middle of the movie."

Kagome punched him on the arm while trying to hide the grin that was coming on.

Inuyasha made her look at him.

_'Wow…She's beautiful.'_

Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her and looked away.

Inuyasha made her look at him again, and brushed some hair away from her face.

Kagome jumped slightly at the contact.

Inuyasha leaned in slightly.

Kagome sat bolt upright.

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"I felt something poke me in the ribs."

Inuyasha looked down at where Kagome was lying and immediately tried to hide it.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome had already seen it.

"Playboy huh?"

Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome just sighed.

"You're an idiot. Did you know that?"

Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Nope"

Kagome sighed again.

_'My god I'm sighing a lot tonight.'_

"Well, I should probably go now."

She got up off the bed and started to walk to the door.

Inuyasha stopped her by putting his arms around her waist.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Kagome turned to face him.

"Do you deserve one?"

"Sure I do."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine. So I might not deserve one."

"Exactly."

Kagome started to take Inuyasha's hands off her when he stopped her again.

He leaned down to Kagome ear.

"But I'd like one."

Kagome shivered slightly.

She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy?"

Inuyasha pouted.

"No."

Kagome grinned again.

"Too bad."

She started taking Inuyasha's hands off her again.

When he stopped her. Again.

She turned around exasperated.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha quickly brought his lips down to meet hers before she had time to protest.

'_Not'_ She thought _'That I probably would have anyway.'_

The kiss was gentle. Inuyasha's lips were barely touching Kagome's and she shivered.

Inuyasha felt this and deepened the kiss.

Kagome opened her mouth, granting Inuyasha access.

Inuyasha, being the gentleman he is, quickly put his tongue in her mouth.

He started massaging Kagome's mouth and she moaned.

Kagome then put her tongue in Inuyasha's mouth making him growl slightly.

Kagome grinned into their kiss.

Their tongues started massaging each other and they both groaned.

Inuyasha led Kagome back to his bed and laid her down.

Kagome brought her hands up to Inuyasha's hair and started massaging his head.

Inuyasha moaned in pleasure and brought one of his hand's down to lightly scrape along her inner thigh.

Kagome moaned.

* * *

**Well there you go peeps.**

**I know it's kind of lame so far. But it gets better I promise.**

**Well cya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 peoples.**

**Enjoy. **

_Last chapter._

_Inuyasha moaned in pleasure and brought one of his hand's down to lightly scrape along her inner thigh._

_Kagome moaned.

* * *

_

­­

Rin was laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up Rin." Kagome said irritably.

This just made Rin laugh even harder.

Kagome glared at her, and then at Sango when she snorted while she was trying to control her laughter.

Kagome glaring at her just made her lose it, and she started laughing so hard she was crying.

Kagome sighed and started banging her head on the table.

You're probably wondering what's got Kagome like this.

_Flashback._

_Inuyasha moaned in pleasure and brought one of his hand's down to lightly scrape along her inner thigh._

_Kagome moaned._

_Inuyasha moved down so that he could whisper in her ear._

"_Why don't you give me a blowjob sweetie?"_

_Kagome looked up shocked._

"_What?!"_

_Inuyasha grinned._

"_You heard me. You know you want to."_

_Kagome stood up angrily._

"_I want no such thing you jackass!"_

_Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked._

'No ones ever spoken to me like that.'

_**Well you idiot, you did provoke her.**_

'Great. It's you again.'

_**Yep.**_

_Inuyasha groaned mentally._

_By the time that he got back to reality, Kagome had walked out of the door and was stomping down the hallway back to Sango's room._

_Inuyasha grinned slightly._

'I like this girl.'

_End flashback._

Sango was patting Kagome on the head sympathetically while trying to stop laughing.

Rin was on the floor in hysterics and Kagome was now hiding her head underneath a tea towel.

Rin laughed even harder when Kagome threw the towel at Sango who had started laughing again.

Sesshomaru had now just walked into the kitchen.

And regretted it instantly.

Kagome was now chasing Rin and Sango around the kitchen table with a spork in hand, screaming bloody murder at them. She was gaining on them quickly as well because they were weak from laughing and were still trying to control it from the looks that Kagome was giving them.

Rin and Sango ran past Sesshomaru with tears of mirth running down their faces.

Kagome ran past Sesshomaru… only to be picked up by her legs and thrown over his shoulder.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill my sister and my girlfriend."

Rin blushed at being called Sesshomaru's girlfriend and sobered down a bit so that she was only chuckling.

Kagome didn't give up that easily.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS! I NEED TO KILL THEM!"

Sesshomaru didn't budge.

Not even when Kagome started pounding on Sesshomaru's back screaming in his ear.

…

After about 10 minutes of full on screaming, pounding and cursing to the 7 hells and back, Kagome finally calmed down.

Sesshomaru didn't risk putting her down though.

This didn't go down well with Kagome.

"You can put me down you know."

Sesshomaru still looked calm.

"I know."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru's back.

And if looks could kill, then Sesshomaru's back would have been a pile of ash at the moment.

Sango and Rin started laughing again at the look that Kagome gave Sesshomaru's back.

Kagome sighed and fell limp over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder and saw Kagome with her eyes closed and decided to help her get Inuyasha back.

He turned to Rin.

"Rin,"

She looked at him.

"Make sure Inuyasha doesn't come near me and Kagome for a while."

Rin looked unsure for a second.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry. It's only a little payback."

Rin grinned at him.

Sesshomaru left with Kagome and went up to his room.

Rin looked over at Sango… Who was standing there looking traumatised.

Rin waved a hand in front of Sango's face and jumped when Sango turned to look at her, with all the grace of a robot.

Rin looked sheepish.

"You…uhh, didn't want to see that huh?"

Sango shook her head.

Rin chuckled slightly.

Meanwhile…

With Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome was cracking her head off at the pictures that Sesshomaru was showing her of all the pranks he had ever pulled on Inuyasha.

"And now my favourite."

It was a picture of a 13 year old Inuyasha with electric blue eye shadow around his eyes, and bright red lipstick all around his mouth. He also had a facial expression on that could have given the ugliest step-sister a run for her money.

Kagome couldn't help it. She fell off the bed she was laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction.

"So, ha ha, what did you do that one for?"

Sesshomaru grinned.

"I was bored."

Kagome laughed even harder.

"You, my friend, are going to get along great with me."

Sesshomaru grinned at her.

Kagome stopped laughing and went serious.

"Now. How are you going to help me get Inuyasha back?"

Sesshomaru just smirked and showed her a blue print of something.

Kagome instantly went form curious to evil.

"Excellent."

Then both her and Sesshomaru started laughing evilly.

Downstairs, Rin and Sango heard the evil laugh and instantly got nervous.

Rin gulped.

"Umm, Sango?"

Sango looked at her scared.

"Is that normal?"

Sango shook her head.

Rin gulped again.

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully until he was woken up by malicious laughter.

"Oh crap. I know that laugh."

He then covered himself with the sheets and cowered under the covers thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't think that anything else should go in it.

**Don't hurt me.**

**He he …**

**Umm please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there.**

**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. **

**Hehe.**

**Anyways… here's chapter 9**

**Thanks for reviewing peoples.**

_Last chapter._

_Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully until he was woken up by malicious laughter._

"_Oh crap. I know that laugh."_

He then covered himself with the sheets and cowered under the covers thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

**You really should come out of the covers you coward.**

_'I'm not a coward.'_

**No, of course not. You're only hiding under the covers because you heard someone laughing.**

'_You don't know that laugh. It means that I'm gonna die sometime soon.'_

**Yeah right.**

'_It does!'_

**Whatever. I'm going.**

_'Well that was weird.'_

It was the middle of the day, and Inuyasha was still hiding under the covers because of the evil laughter that he had heard earlier this morning.

You want to know why Inuyasha is so scared of that laughter?

_Flashback._

_A 9 year old Inuyasha was playing with his action man doll._

_Then… all of a sudden it started talking._

_'Inuyasha?'_

_Inuyasha was shocked._

'_You know my name?'_

_'Of course I know your name. I mean, you're playing with me all the time. Seriously, why don't you play with some other poor doll instead of trying to kill me.'_

_Inuyasha was close to tears._

_'But, you're my favourite doll.'_

_'Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why I'm telling you to let me go… Oh, and while you're at it, why don't you give anything worthwhile that you have to Sesshomaru and then go to the toy store and buy a Barbie doll or something._

_Inuyasha sniffed._

_'But why?'_

_The doll sighed._

_'Because you lame and boring. Now go before I blow myself up.'_

_Inuyasha quickly threw the doll out the window with a look of terror on his face, and ran up to his room._

_An 11 year old Sesshomaru was standing around the corner of the room that Inuyasha had just been playing in with a walkie talkie that was attached to Inuyasha's dolls neck, and a camera._

_He was leaning against the wall laughing his ass off at the photo's that he had gotten of Inuyasha._

_Then… 'SESSHOMARU!!!! GET YOU'RE ASS UP HERE THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO INUYASHA!!'_

_Sesshomaru instantly sobered up. 'Oh crap'_

_End flashback_

Inuyasha pouted.

"That was my favourite doll. Stupid Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha shuddered while he was thinking about what Sesshomaru would do to him this time.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had finished their plan and were walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Sango and Rin still were.

Rin looked up at Kagome and Sesshomaru laughing and instantly got jealous.

Kagome looked down at Rin and instantly went over and gave her a hug.

"Rin, you're boyfriend is my hero."

Rin grinned. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, you should see all the pranks that he pulled on Inuyasha."

Rin raised her eyebrows at Sesshomaru who had suddenly found the wall behind Rin very fascinating.

Kagome laughed at them.

Kagome walked over to Sango and started talking to her about some random thing when the kitchen door opened.

Inuyasha walked in with a blanket still covering his head.

Kagome took one look at him and just cracked up laughing.

Inuyasha glared at her, making her laugh even harder.

Even Sesshomaru had to crack a smile at Inuyasha.

This is what he looked like.

His eyes had black rings around them and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

His boxers were twisted and they looked very uncomfortable to wear and he still had sheet creases on his stomach from where he had been laying down.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and looked her in the eye.

Kagome was now having trouble breathing because Inuyasha's 'intimidating' posture looked like he was trying to fly.

Inuyasha glared at her again.

"Shut up wench."

Kagome stopped laughing.

"What did you call me?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Wench"

Kagome glared at him.

"And why, may I ask, did you call me 'wench'"?

Inuyasha kept on smirking.

"Because you're a wench."

Inuyasha immediately regretted saying that.

Sango and Rin were on the floor rolling around in hysterics while Sesshomaru had risen and eyebrow at Kagome.

Kagome, who had never liked been called names, had kicked Inuyasha in the balls with her heel.

Inuyasha was on the ground with Rin and Sango, but for a very different reason.

He was holding his crotch and was glaring up at Kagome.

"What did you do that for wench?"

Inuyasha's voice was squeaky from the pain and it made him sound like he had just breathed in some helium.

Kagome just glared down at him and walked out of the kitchen.

Sango and Rin followed her while congratulating her on her terrific shot.

Sesshomaru stayed in the kitchen with Inuyasha for a while, looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

Inuyasha just glared up at him.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha's voice had lost some of its squeak, but not much.

"You've picked the wrong girl to mess with this time my dear little brother."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru angrily. His balls were killing him.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother with a look that almost looked like pity.

Almost.

"You know, you should really get to know the person before you try to get them in bed with you. You could end up losing your 'family jewels'."

With that said, Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Inuyasha just watched him go.

_'Crazy bastard.'_

Meanwhile…

Kagome was fuming over what Inuyasha had called her.

"Wench. He called me wench. What the hell is a wench anyway?"

She looked over at Rin and Sango who were trying their best not to laugh at the memory of Inuyasha's face when he got kicked.

Kagome sighed and looked outside.

"So, do you guys wanna go shopping today?"

At the word shopping, Rin instantly perked up.

"Yes!! I hear the Jay Jay's are having a sale."

Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Sango?"

Sango looked up.

"Yeah sure. I'll just go and get my purse."

"Ok, we'll go downstairs and wait."

Sango smiled.

"Ok"

Downstairs, Inuyasha was sick of moping around the house so decided to go out and check out the shops around here.

No sooner had he left the house, Kagome and Rin came down the stairs talking about all the great sales that were on at the moment.

Soon Sango came down and they were able to get going.

"So,"

Rin and Kagome looked at Sango.

"What shops do you guys like?"

Rin laughed.

"Anything with clothes."

Sango grinned.

Back with Inuyasha, He had been walking around the shops for about half an hour and was bored out of his brains.

Until… he looked up, and a girl that looked like Kagome walked out.

He knew that it wasn't Kagome because the all the girl was wearing was a skirt that could have been mistaken for a headband and a bikini that looked like two Doritos had been turned into fabric and strung together with dental floss.

Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Hey babe."

The looked at him and smirked sexily.

"Hey baby."

Inuyasha looked her up and down.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

The girl put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"I'd love to."

The girl let go and took him by his hand and led him off to a close restaurant.

Inuyasha gladly followed.

_'This'll show that other girl that I don't want her anymore than she want's me.'_

The girl turned around when they got to the restaurant.

It was a strip club.

Inuyasha looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

The girl smirked.

"I'm Kikyo."

"Inuyasha."

Kikyo then looked over him, and nodded in approval.

"You know, you would look so much better with you're shirt off."

Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo.

"I know"

_'I'm getting the feeling that this girl is a class A slut.'_

Kikyo smirked back at Inuyasha and went inside the club.

Inuyasha followed her and sat down at a table.

Kikyo called for the waiter.

He came.

"Kikyo! Nice to see you back here again. A different guy again I see."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

_'Yep, I was right.'_

Kikyo grinned at Inuyasha then back at the waiter.

"Yep."

The waiter grinned back.

"So, the same as usual?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Be right back."

Kikyo nodded again, and moaned when the waiter squeezed her breasts before he left.

Inuyasha watched the whole scene with his eyebrows raised.

"I take it you come here a lot."

Kikyo looked at him hungrily.

"Yep, now come with me."

Inuyasha looked shocked for a second.

"But what about the waiter?"

Kikyo didn't look worried.

"He knows where I'll be."

Inuyasha dropped the subject and followed her.

Kikyo led Inuyasha to one of the rooms in the back and started kissing his neck.

Inuyasha moaned.

Then the waiter came…

With a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Inuyasha saw this and smirked.

"Thank you Jeeves." He said to the waiter.

The waiter looked shocked.

Kikyo just laughed it off, so the waiter left.

She looked over the food and smirked, satisfied.

"Good, he got the ones I like."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You do this often?'

Kikyo looked at him hungrily, and answered him buy putting her hands up his shirt and pushing him into the room behind him and closed the door.

"Fuck me."

Inuyasha just smirked and started taking off his clothes while Kikyo took off hers.

"You ready for this?"

Kikyo nodded.

"I always am."

Inuyasha placed himself at her entrance and Kikyo tilted her head back in a silent scream as he filled her.

* * *

**There you go peeps.**

**Chapter 9 finished.**

**I decided that this wouldn't become a lemon, just so you know.**

**Please review.**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there peeps.**

**I know that the last chapter ended really weird… hehe…**

**Here's chapter 10 for you though.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

_Last chapter._

_Inuyasha placed himself at her entrance and Kikyo tilted her head back in a silent scream as he filled her.

* * *

_

Sango, Kagome and Rin were sitting at a café drinking milkshakes when Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha walking to the car park with his arm around the waist of a girl that looked a lot like Kikyo.

"Hey Rin?"

Rin looked up from the new clothes that she had just bought and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Is that Kikyo over there with Inuyasha?"

At Inuyasha's name, Sango looked over to where Kagome was looking as well, and almost dropped her milkshake.

'_That girl is such a slut.'_

Rin was looking over there as well.

"Yep, looks like Kikyo. Dresses like Kikyo, even smells like Kikyo."

Sango looked at Rin weirdly.

"Smells, like her?"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Smells like sex."

"Ohhh."

_'So I was right, she is a slut. Her and Inuyasha go perfectly together… But what about Kagome?'_

Sango looked over at Kagome, and saw that she hadn't taken her eyes off the couple the whole time that they had been in her view, and was now staring at the place where they left.

_'You should be happy Kagome. Inuyasha's gonna stop bugging you now.'_

**You know that you liked it when he bugged you**

_'I did not.'_

**Yes you did. You're heart was beating a mile a minute when he was around.**

_'No it wasn't.'_

**Yes it was. Face it girl, even if he was a conceited, obnoxious jerk, you were falling for him. Hard.**

_'NO I WASN'T!!! I don't care about him. If he want's to go and screw around with that bitch, then it's fine with me.'_

**Whatever you say. **

Sango was watching Kagome the whole time while she was fighting with her inner voice.

_'Poor Kagome.'_

Rin had seen the look on Kagome's face when she first saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, and knew that Kagome must be feeling horrible right now.

_'That jackass. He's such an idiot. Can't he see that if he wasn't so obnoxious, that he could have a great girl already? Ugh, I'm gonna kill him.'_

Suddenly Kagome stood up.

"Guy's, I'm feeling a bit tired, I'm gonna go home and get some rest."

"Ok Kagome, see you tomorrow at school."

Kagome smiled at Rin and nodded.

"And remember that you need to meet me at the street corner tomorrow so that I don't get lost ok?"

Kagome nodded at Sango, and left.

Rin looked at Sango worried.

"I'm really worried about her."

Sango nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Ugh, Inuyasha is such an idiot."

Rin nodded.

"Well, I should be getting home too, I need to get some stuff ready for school tomorrow."

Sango got up and started to pack her stuff.

"Cya round?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Kagome will show you round tomorrow ok?"

Sango smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that."

"Ok, cya tomorrow then."

"Bye."

* * *

Back with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Wow, that was great."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl that was clinging to his arm.

"Yeah."

Kikyo looked up.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yep, moved here a couple of days ago."

Kikyo nodded.

"I didn't think I'd seen you before."

Inuyasha smirked.

_'More like you didn't think you'd fucked me before.'_

"So you wanna grab something to drink?"

"Can't, I'm going to a friends house tonight and I need to get there soon."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

_'She doesn't stop for a break, does she?'_

"Ok then, cya round?"

Kikyo nodded and brought Inuyasha's face down to meet hers and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Inuyasha was shocked for a second, and then started kissing her back.

After 5 minutes of making out, Inuyasha pulled back and walked towards his car.

Kikyo looked after him and smirked.

_'This one's worth keeping.'_

Then her mobile rang.

"Kikyo here."

"_Kikyo? Where are you?"_

"Hey Naraku. I'm coming, I was getting something to eat."

"_You screwed another guy huh?"_

Kikyo smirked.

"Yep."

"_Was he good?"_

"Yep"

"_Better than me?"_

Kikyo thought about this.

"Yep"

Naraku growled on the other line.

_"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him."_

Kikyo laughed.

"Don't worry, He's rich, he moved into the house with the gold gates. I'm just keeping him around for his money."

Naraku chuckled.

"Good, now hurry up and get over here. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Ok, cya soon."

* * *

Kagome was lying on her bed with her pillow covering her face.

_'I don't care about Inuyasha. I don't care about Inuyasha. I don't care about Inuyasha.'_

"Hey sis."

Kagome took the pillow of her face and looked at her brother.

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is, the last time you lied on your bed with a pillow over you're face was when the school nerd asked you out and you were trying to stop gagging."

Kagome grinned at the memory, and patted the bed so that her brother could sit down.

Souta sat down.

"I went over to the new girls house today."

"Yeah, I know."

"She has a brother called Kohaku that's the same age as you."

"That's nice."

"You should meet him sometime."

"Will do."

"He has a brother that's a real jackass."

Souta threw his hands up in relief.

"Finally"

Kagome grinned slightly.

Souta put a comforting hand on his sisters' shoulder.

"If you don't want to tell me the whole story you don't have to. Just tell me what he looks like and I'll kick his ass for you."

Kagome laughed.

"He's a half demon, I think you're gonna be the one that's gonna get his ass kicked."

Souta wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's a lot you don't know about me sis."

And with that he walked out of the room backwards waving his arms in front of him.

Kagome laughed at her brother and shut the door after him.

Then she went back to her bed and lied down.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

_'I shouldn't worry. It's not like he means anything more to me than a friends brother.'_

Kagome sighed.

_'Who am I kidding? Seriously, ugh. I don't want to feel this way. We haven't even known each other for 2 day's and I'm worrying about him going around with that whore. Why should I care what he does? He obviously doesn't. Ok! I'm not going to worry anymore. He's an idiot, and I don't go out with idiots, unless you count Kouga but that was a one off thing. Ok, first thing's first. Get off the bed Kagome.'_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha walked through the door to his house… Only to run back outside again and cower underneath his car.

"INUYASHA!!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE! Come out come out wherever you are."

Sango was walking around with a bag full of pots and pans, waiting until her dear brother came out of hiding.

Then she saw white hair sticking from out of the bottom of Inuyasha's car and threw a pan at it.

"FOUND YOU!"

Inuyasha jumped when the pot hit the ground and hit his head on the exhaust pipe.

"OW bitch. What did you do that for?"

Sango went over to the car and pulled Inuyasha out by his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Sango pushed him against the car and hit him with a wooden spoon.

"You idiot!! Rin, Kagome and I all saw you walking around today with that whore."

Inuyasha looked shocked for a second.

"You did? Keh, so what?"

Sango hit him again.

"Ow. Stop hitting me!"

Sango hit him. Again.

Inuyasha was about to protest when Sango cut him off.

"How do you think Kagome felt when she saw you walking around with that chick

Kinky-ho, or whatever her was?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango with an odd expression on his face. Then he changed back into his normal self.

"Her names Kikyo, and why the hell would Kagome care if I was out with her anyway?"

Sango looked at him incredulously.

"You are such, an idiot."

"How?"

"Kagome cares for you ok."

Inuyasha looked shocked, for the umpteenth time in the past two days, and looked at his sister.

"Well she has a funny way of showing it."

Sango looked aggravated.

"How did you think she was going to react when you asked her to give you a blowjob?"

Inuyasha cringed.

"She told you about that?"

"Yes"

"Well, I was kinda hoping she would give it to me. I was getting kinda turned on."

"I told them that you would get horny." Sango mumbled.

But Inuyasha heard her anyway.

"What?"

Sango looked up.

"Huh. Oh nothing."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Anyways… where were we?"

Sango hit him.

"OW. Seriously, stop hitting me."

"You deserve it."

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because you're an idiot for not noticing Kagome earlier."

"I did notice her earlier."

Now it was Sango's turn to look shocked.

"You did?"

"Yes."

Sango sighed.

"Great way of showing it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pouted.

"Well what was I supposed to do? She kicked me in my friggin balls. That hurts you know."

Sango laughed a little at the memory.

"Yeah, but you did egg her on"

"All I did was call her wench."

Sango sighed again.

"Inuyasha, name how many girls you know that like to be called wench."

Inuyasha started to say something but stopped when he realised that the girl broke up with him the next day.

"Ok fine, so no girl likes to be called wench. But she laughed at me."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

"Inuyasha, everyone in the room was laughing at you. Geez, even the gods were laughing at you and you decided to take it out on Kagome. Real smart."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go see her and apologise."

Sango smiled at him.

"Good, she lives at the shrine."

Inuyasha nodded and started walking.

It took him about 10 minutes to get there, but when he did, for some reason he got all exited about seeing Kagome.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to come.

* * *

Kagome was upstairs listening to some music, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'm coming."

She paused her music and ran down the stairs.

'_I wonder who that could be?'_

She opened the door, and then closed it again instantly.

* * *

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent coming downstairs and was intoxicated.

She smelt like roses with a touch of soap.

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when Kagome shut the door in his face.

He could smell Kagome's scent going upstairs again, so he knocked again.

He could hear Kagome sigh, and inwardly rejoiced when she opened the door again.

"What do you want Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha started at her voice. It was so cold.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, when Kagome cut him off again.

"Actually, no. I don't care. Why don't you and screw around with that bitch that you were with today, because it is so obvious that you two had sex. You could smell it a mile off. You haven't even know her for a day and you still fucked her?"

Inuyasha looked shocked at the tone of Kagome's voice, and the fact that she sweared so much. He didn't think that a girl like Kagome should curse like that. It didn't suit their character.

He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome looked like she had been expecting that.

"I don't care. Why are you here anyway?"

Inuyasha looked up at her.

"To say that I'm sorry."

Kagome's expression didn't change.

"Great! Now that that's all said and done, you can leave. Bye."

She started to close the door when Inuyasha stopped it with his hand.

"What's your problem wench?"

Kagome grew angrier at being called wench again and ripped the door out of Inuyasha's grip.

"What's my problem? What's you're problem? Can't you see that I don't want you here? I guess my problem is that fact that I was unfortunate enough to meet someone like you, and the fact that you're still here."

Inuyasha looked hurt. But only for a second.

"Fine! If you don't want me here then I'll go."

He turned around to go, and then he turned back again.

"I hope I never see you again." He hissed angrily.

Kagome slammed the door after him and ran up to her room and cried.

* * *

­­­­­­­­**Ok peoples, that's chapter 10.**

**Different, I know.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there.   
I am so sorry that i havnt updated in a while.  
I was down at Victoria with my cousins  
I forgot to tell you on the last chapter  
ehehe...  
anyways**  
**Here's chapter 11.  
****Enjoy.**

_Last Chapter._

_He turned around to go, and then he turned back again._

"_I hope I never see you again." He hissed angrily._

_Kagome slammed the door after him and ran up to her room and cried.

* * *

_

Sango was waiting just outside the door for Inuyasha to come home.

She saw him walking down the street and started to call out to him, when she noticed that something was wrong.

Inuyasha was walking with his head bent forward and his bangs covering his eyes.

Sango ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha looked up and Sango started at the pain that she saw in his eyes.

"She didn't want me there. She told me that she didn't care about my apology and that I should just keep screwing around with Kikyo."

Sango looked shocked.

"And, what did you do?"

Inuyasha laughed slightly.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again."

Sango tightened her grip on Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't told you to go over there, this wouldn't have happened."

Inuyasha got out of her grip and went inside the house.

"I know"

Sango watched Inuyasha go inside the house and decided to pay Kagome a visit.

Kagome was lying on her bed face down, with tears staining her pillow.

**You idiot!**

'_What?'_

**He came over to apologise for what he did, and you threw it back in his face.**

'_He deserved it.'_

**No! He didn't. Didn't you see that he was exited to see you when you opened the door?**

_'No'_

**Well then you're an idiot. It was so obvious.**

_'If it was so obvious, then why didn't I see it?'_

**Because, you were so bent on being mad at him that you were blind to it.**

Kagome sighed.

'_Maybe you're right. I was a little harsh on him.'_

**A little?**

'_I'll go apologise I guess.'_

Kagome got halfway to Inuyasha's house, and saw Sango walking as well.

"Hey, Sango. Over here."

Sango looked up at Kagome and waved half-heartedly.

Kagome ran over to her.

"What's wrong?"

Sango sighed.

"I sent Inuyasha over to your house to apologise and you rejected him."

Kagome looked at Sango for a second.

"I didn't think you got on with Inuyasha."

"I don't usually."

"Then why did you tell him to come over to my house?"

"Because, I saw that you were upset with the fact that Inuyasha and Kikyo were screwing around. So I told him to apologise."

"So, he didn't apologise because he wanted to? He just came over because you told him to."

Kagome's bangs were covering her eyes and she was shaking slightly.

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder to comfort her, but Kagome wrenched out of her grip.

"I should have known that he wouldn't have done it on his own. He doesn't care for me."

Kagome laughed.

"And here I was going to apologise for what I said to him."

Sango looked up, shocked.

"You still should. He-"

Kagome cut her off by laughing again.

"Why? Why should I apologise when nothing he said to me was true. If he wants to screw around with Kikyo, then let him. I'm not going to stop him."

"Kagome! He did mean what he said. I didn't tell him anything that he should say."

"You told him to apologise didn't you?"

Sango nodded.

"But I didn't tell him to say anything else."

Kagome snapped.

"HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!"

Sango looked shocked.

Kagome sat on the ground and pulled he knees up to her chest, and cried.

Sango sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"He does like you Kagome."

Kagome just sat there.

Sango sighed and left it.

Kagome was back in her room with the radio on.

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all_

Inuyasha turned on the radio and just laid down on his bed.

_You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

Kagome listened to the chorus and instantly thought of Inuyasha.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

Inuyasha got up and kicked the wall near his bed, then fell back onto it with his hands covering his face.

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight_

Kagome rolled over and covered her head with a pillow and tried to forget everything.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

Inuyasha picked up his phone and started to call a number, but stopped when he remembered that they were at a friend's house.

_From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go?_

Kagome went into the shower and just let the water run down her face and body.

Rin met Kagome and Sango at the corner of the street like they had planned, and instantly knew something was up.

She didn't press matters though, when Kagome was ready, she would tell her.

The walk to school was a quiet one.

Rin noticed Sango sneaking quick glances at Kagome every now and again and started chewing on her bottom lip.

'_Today, isn't going to be much fun.'_

…

They got to school just as the bell rang and went to form class.

Sango was in the same one as them so they didn't need to show her around just yet.

Kagome sat at the back of the classroom at a spare desk, when she told Rin and Sango that she wanted to be alone for a little while.

But, seeing as Kagome's life would never be easy, Inuyasha walked into the room with a late slip.

The teacher looked up from the roll and looked at him up and down.

Inuyasha got sick of waiting so he just gave the teacher the late slip and went to find an empty seat.

There was a seat either next to some random guy dressed like a monk, or Kagome.

Inuyasha chose the random guy.

The guy grinned and held out his hand.

"I'm Miroku."

Inuyasha took his hand.

"Inuyasha."

Miroku went to say something else when the teacher tapped a ruler against the desk.

"Quiet everyone. It seems that we have two new students today. Can you please come out the front?"

Inuyasha and Sango stood up and reluctantly walked out the front.

"Hurry it up now, I don't have all day."

They walked a little faster.

The teacher started again.

"As I said. We have two new students called Inuyasha Taisho and Sango… Taisho."

The class started murmuring.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other weirdly for a second, and then they got what the class must think.

"UGH"

They jumped away from each other with a look of disgust on both their faces.

The class started laughing.

"Ok that's enough. ENOUGH!"

The class settled.

The teacher looked at the siblings who were trying not gag.

"You two can sit down now."

Inuyasha and Sango looked shocked at the tone of voice that the teacher used and sat down.

"Ok class, as you know the yearly trip is coming up soon."

The class cheered.

The teacher smiled.

"Yes, yes, I'm looking forward to it too. The teachers have decided where we are going this year as well."

The class started murmuring again.

"But, you won't find out until we get there."

The class started protesting.

The bell rang and the class stood up and started going to their next classes talking about the trip.

Kagome was the last one out of the classroom and started walking slowly to her next class.

Suddenly she was pushed against the lockers, by none other than Kouga.

She started struggling until Kouga pressed his body against hers making her stop.

"What do you want Kouga?"

Kagome hissed.

Kouga looked at her hungrily.

"You"

He started roughly kissing Kagome neck making her gag.

She screamed for someone to help, but coincidently they were in a deserted part of the school.

Kouga then started feeling up Kagome's inner thighs.

"Do you like this?"

"No!"

Kagome spat at him.

Kouga slapped her across the cheek with the back of his hand.

"You bitch. I've seen the looks you give me when I pass you."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't seen you for ages."

Kouga slapped her again, but this time it was harder.

"Don't lie to me you whore."

With that, Kouga roughly pressed his lips to Kagome's and slipped his tongue down her throat.

Kagome gagged violently.

Suddenly, Kouga was on the floor holding the side of his head with Inuyasha standing above him breathing heavily.

"You asshole. What do you think you were doing?"

Kouga just laughed.

Inuyasha punched him, breaking his jaw.

Kouga howled in pain.

"You bastard."

His voice was muffled from the pain.

He got up and walked away.

Kagome stared after him with a look of disgust on her face.

"Crazy bastard. What the hell was that all about?"

Kagome stood up and realised that Inuyasha was still there.

She looked at him.

"Um… Thanks I guess."

She started to walk off when Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

She turned around and sighed.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha just looked at her.

Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Look, if you don't want anything then can you just let go of my arm so I can get to class?"

Inuyasha didn't budge.

Kagome looked at him angrily.

"Will you just let go of my arm? Why are you holding onto it anyways?"

Inuyasha sighed and let go of her arm.

"Thankyou!"

Kagome started walking off, when Inuyasha stopped her again, by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Kagome gasped slightly. Then she turned angry.

"What do you want? Can I just get to class now?"

Inuyasha shook his head and buried it in the crook of Kagome's neck.

Kagome gasped again and tried to get free.

"Let. Me. Go!"

Inuyasha just shook his head again and turned Kagome around.

Kagome sighed.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

Finally, Inuyasha talked.

"I want to know why you didn't accept my apology yesterday."

Kagome looked up at him surprised. Then she turned her head away.

"Because I didn't want to see you."

Inuyasha looked hurt.

"Why?"

Kagome tried to get out of his grip again, but Inuyasha just tightened it.

"I thought I was obvious. You slept with Kikyo, who is the biggest whore in the school. You saw what she was wearing. Or really, wasn't wearing."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I know. I did think that she was a whore, but I was bored."

Wrong thing to say.

Kagome looked up incredulously and slapped him.

"So you decided to screw someone, that you didn't even know. Because you were bored?"

Inuyasha went to say something, but Kagome cut him off.

"You know what. I don't care anymore."

Inuyasha went quiet.

Kagome laughed.

"I don't care, if you screw around with Kikyo. I don't care if you only do it because you're bored. I don't care if I ever see you again, because at this point in time, I'm aiming not to."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and backed off.

But Kagome didn't stop there.

"I can't believe that I was going to go and apologise to you yesterday."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

She laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I was going to apologise, but then I found out that the only reason you came to me was because Sango told you to."

Inuyasha went to say something but Kagome held up her hand.

"Save it Inuyasha. I don't care what you say anymore. I don't know why I ever did. I was there when those ladies said what you did to their daughters. I don't know why I thought you might be different towards me."

Inuyasha covered his eyes with his bangs.

"Kagome I-"

Kagome laughed.

"I don't care Inuyasha. I really, don't care."

Kagome turned around and started walking away.

Inuyasha could only stand there and watch her go, because, he now realised, nothing that he said would get through to her that every time he saw her, brought him a little bit closer to loving her.

* * *

**There's chapter 11 for you all.**

**Hope you liked it…**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 11 for you all.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Mwah.**

Last chapter 

_Inuyasha could only stand there and watch her go, because, he now realised, nothing that he said would get through to her that every time he saw her, brought him a little bit closer to loving her.

* * *

_

School was over.

Inuyasha was walking down his street when he heard Kagome talking.

He crept over to where Kagome was and saw her walking hand in hand with a guy that wasn't him.

He growled slightly.

The guy that was with Kagome heard the growl and looked over to where Inuyasha was.

Kagome followed his gaze and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome sounded shocked.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to them.

"Who's this?"

Inuyasha practically spat at Kagome.

Kagome glared at him.

"This is Hiten. He's a thunder demon."

Inuyasha waved off that fact.

"Yeah, I know that already, he reeks of thunder."

Hiten growled.

Inuyasha ignored him.

"What are you doing with him?"

Kagome was still glaring at Inuyasha.

"I'm walking with him. What did you think I was doing?"

Inuyasha growled, annoyed.

"I can see that. Why are you with him?"

"We're friends. Is it wrong for me to have friends Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, but you were holding hands with him. Friends don't hold hands."

Kagome threw her hands in the air.

"You're right Inuyasha. Friends don't hold each others hands."

Inuyasha was satisfied…

Until Kagome brought Hitens face down to meet hers in a steamy kiss.

To say that both Hiten and Inuyasha were shocked, would have been the understatement of the century.

Inuyasha's eye's nearly popped out of his head, and Hiten looked like he was about to cry.

Finally, Kagome dislodged her face from Hitens and looked up at him apologetically.

Hiten waved it off.

Inuyasha on the other hand…

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Kagome looked at him calmly.

"A kiss."

Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill something.

"I could see that it was a kiss wench."

Kagome growled at being called wench again.

Inuyasha kept going.

"I mean, what the hell gave you the impression that I wanted you to kiss him?"

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly.

"The fact that you were going on about friends don't hold hands."

Inuyasha was basically screaming now.

"FRIENDS DON'T KISS EACH OTHER SENSELESS EITHER!!!"

Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"Hmm, I suppose they don't do they?"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry.

"You never kissed me like that before."

Kagome looked like it was no big deal.

"Yeah? So?"

Inuyasha was playing with his fingers and mumbled,

"I like to be kissed like that."

Kagome almost looked sorry for him, then she saw Kikyo walking towards them.

"Why don't you just go ask Kikyo or something? She seems to like you enough."

Inuyasha looked up in shock and then turned around to see Kikyo walking towards them.

"Inu-baby. Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Does school ring any bells?"

Kikyo looked thoughtful.

"No"

Inuyasha turned around, to see Kagome already half way down the path while dragging a helpless Hiten behind her while she stomped off.

Inuyasha sighed and bowed his head.

_'Why now?'_

Kagome had finally stopped.

Poor Hiten was on the ground hyperventilating, while Kagome was next to him rubbing his back and apologising frantically.

"Oh my god Hiten, I am so sorry."

Hiten only kept on hyperventilating.

"I didn't mean to kiss you, I was just mad that Inuyasha thought that he could choose who I hold hands with."

Hiten finally started breathing normally.

"It's ok Kagome. It's just the first time that I've been kissed by a girl."

Kagome looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry."

Hiten waved it off.

"Don't worry. I'll just have to tell Myouga that the scent on me is only you."

Kagome cringed guiltily.

"I hope it doesn't affect you're relationship."

Hiten grinned at her.

"Nah. It won't. I mean look at me, I'm irresistible."

Kagome laughed and hit him on the shoulder.

Hiten grinned at Kagome evilly.

Kagome gulped.

"H-Hiten?"

Hiten just crept over to Kagome and pinned her down to the ground.

Kagome looked shocked.

"What are you doing?"

Hiten moved his arms down to Kagome's ribs.

Kagome gasped.

"No!"

Hiten nodded and started tickling Kagome.

"Payback"

Kagome started kicking and squirming trying to get out of Hiten's grip.

"Stop it, I hate being tickled."

Hiten didn't show any sigh of relenting.

"Say you're Hiten's bitch."

Kagome didn't give up that easily.

"No!"

She started rolling over, but Hiten pinned her back down again.

"Damn it Hiten."

Hiten grinned.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! I'm Hiten's bitch. Happy?"

Hiten grinned down at her and let go of her.

"Yep"

Kagome glared playfully at him.

Hiten sighed.

"It's so much better when Myouga says it."

Kagome laughed and hit him again.

Kikyo was clinging onto Inuyasha's arm for dear life.

"Oh my god. That was so scary."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, bored.

"It was a comedy."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha like he was stupid.

"Yeah, but what if the girl didn't get the guy that she wanted?"

Inuyasha sighed.

'_This girl is pathetic.'_

"Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up at him.

"You can let go of my arm you know."

Kikyo looked shocked.

_'What?'_

"But Inu-baby. I want to hold onto your arm."

Inuyasha looked irritated.

"I know. I just don't like you holding onto my arm."

Kikyo let go with shock written all over her face.

"Inu-poo. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha started rubbing his arm to try and get the circulation running again.

"You're pathetic, did you know that?"

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha cringed at the screech, and rubbed his ears.

"Ow."

Kikyo looked homicidal.

"What did you just say?"

Inuyasha looked at her calmly.

"I said that you're pathetic. Haven't you been told that before?"

"No!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked.

"Really? Wow."

Kikyo went to slap Inuyasha, but he caught her hand in mid-air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll hurt yourself."

"Ugh"

Kikyo ripped her hand out of Inuyasha's grip and stormed off.

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Finally"

He started walking in some random direction, when he saw Kagome walking into a café.

He walked towards it and waited for Kagome to come out.

Kagome came out, saw Inuyasha, and walked back in again.

Inuyasha called out but she ignored him.

He went in after her. And saw her talking to the cashier.

He walked over and put an arm around Kagome's waist.

Kagome sighed and pulled him away by one of his ears.

Inuyasha yelped in protest.

The cashier grinned at them and went to serve another customer.

Kagome walked over to a table and sat down with her cheesecake.

'_Mmmm, cheesecake.'_

Inuyasha sat down opposite Kagome and watched her eat her cheesecake.

After the third bite, Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.

"Kagome, there's nothing going on between me and Kikyo."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"She's pathetic. Did you know that?"

Kagome had to grin at that.

"Yep."

Inuyasha grinned back.

Kagome cut her cheesecake in half and placed a bit in front of Inuyasha.

When he looked shocked Kagome just shrugged and said that she couldn't eat all of it.

Inuyasha looked down at it hungrily and immediately started eating.

Kagome laughed and started eating hers again as well.

When they'd finished eating they walked around that park for a bit and watched the sun set.

"I love the sunset. Don't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

Kagome smiled slightly, thinking that he was talking about the sunset.

Inuyasha wrapped one of his arms around Kagome and let her lean on his shoulder.

Kagome tensed slightly, but when Inuyasha started rubbing her arm, she relaxed in his grip.

They stayed like that for half an hour, just enjoying each other's company.

Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Kagome started to protest, but Inuyasha picked her up bridal style so she couldn't get away.

Kagome pouted.

"Idiot."

Inuyasha grinned.

"I can walk you know."

"I know."

"You can put me down now."

"I know."

Kagome waited, but Inuyasha just kept on walking.

"Are you going to put me down?"

"Nope."

Kagome pouted and folded her arms.

"Stupid idiot."

Inuyasha just grinned some more.

When they got to Kagome's house, Inuyasha put her down, ignoring her cry of "Finally", and walked her up to the door.

When they got there, Kagome turned around to say goodbye, but Inuyasha swooped down and captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss.

Kagome jumped in surprise, but when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed and started kissing him back.

Their kiss was interrupted however, when Souta opened the door with a rolling pin in hand.

Inuyasha instantly jumped away from Kagome, saying goodbye when he was halfway down the driveway.

Kagome grinned and waved at him.

She turned around to see Souta looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Kagome turned bright red and mumbled about going to bed.

Souta grinned and let her pass.

Inuyasha was practically floating home.

_'I think I'm in love'_

At that thought, he got a goofy grin on his face and started thinking about a certain, raven-haired girl that he kissed not so long ago.

* * *

**There you go peeps. **

**That's chapter 12 for you.**

**I know the story isn't going anywhere yet.**

**But it will.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed**

**Here's chapter 13 for you.**

_Last Chapter._

_Inuyasha was practically floating home._

'I think I'm in love' 

_At that thought, he got a goofy grin on his face and started thinking about a certain, raven-haired girl that he kissed not so long ago.

* * *

_

Kagome was on her bed thinking about the kiss that she just shared with Inuyasha.

'_I wasn't too bad.'_

**What the hell are you on about? That was the best kiss you've ever had.**

Kagome sighed happily.

'_Yeah. It was wasn't it.'_

Kagome was walking to school, when she saw Rin being pulled behind a wall.

She instantly ran over to where Rin was and looked behind the wall…

Only to gag and turn around.

Rin started walking to school, when she was suddenly pulled behind a wall.

She tried to scream, but a hand was covering her mouth.

Suddenly, a pair of very familiar lips started moulding themselves to her neck.

Rin moaned.

She felt Sesshomaru smirk against her neck.

Rin pouted.

"Do you like this?"

"No."

Sesshomaru stopped.

Rin groaned in protest.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Rin pouted.

"Ok, fine. It was ok."

Sesshomaru raised his other eyebrow.

Rin sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Fine. It felt really good. Happy?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well. I suppose that's the best that I'm going to get isn't it?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and bent down to kiss her.

Rin closed her eyes and waited for the contact.

It came, and Rin melted.

Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth and started exploring her mouth.

Rin finally got some of her senses back, and slipped her tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth as well.

Sesshomaru moaned slightly.

Rin grinned against the kiss.

Sesshomaru pouted.

Rin brought her hands up and ran it through Sesshomaru's hair.

Sesshomaru moaned again and brought Rin closer to him.

Kagome got to school and caught up with Sango.

"Hey there."

Sango looked up and grinned.

"I see that Rin's not here yet."

Kagome groaned.

Sango laughed slightly.

"I saw it too. Don't worry."

Kagome grinned.

"It was probably worse for you wasn't it?"

Sango sighed dramatically.

"You have no idea."

Kagome laughed.

Suddenly she was pulled back onto a rock hard chest.

"Hey babe."

Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha let go of her and turned her around.

He went in to kiss Kagome, but she put a hand up and pointed at Sango who was cringing.

Inuyasha groaned and let go of her.

Kagome grinned in thanks.

"It's ok Sango. You can open you're eyes now."

Sango cautiously opened one eye; saw that everything was safe and sighed in relief.

Kagome laughed at her.

Sango was just about to say something about the school trip when she realised something.

"You two don't hate each other?"

Kagome grinned.

"Nope."

Sango grinned happily.

"That's good. I was worried there."

"Hey Inuyasha."

Everyone turned at the new voice.

Inuyasha grinned.

"Hey Miroku."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, when it instantly went limp and he was openly staring at Sango.

Sango shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Miroku finally got his senses back and walked over to her.

"I haven't seen you around here much."

Sango sighed.

"I'm new here."

Miroku thought about it.

"Oh yeah. You're the girl that everyone thought was married to Inuyasha in home room."

Sango cringed at the memory.

Miroku waved it off.

He got on one knee and took Sango's hand.

"Sango dear."

Sango raised an eyebrow at being called dear.

Miroku continued.

"It would be my pleasure if you would bear my children."

Kagome sighed.

'_3,2,1'_

SLAP!

Miroku was on the floor sporting a bright red handprint on his cheek.

Sango was stomping down the hall to home room and Inuyasha was on the ground with Miroku laughing his ass off.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and dragged him to home room.

"Ok class. Calm down. I SAID CALM DOWN!"

The class calmed down.

"We teachers have decided that we're going to tell you where the trip is going to be."

The class started murmuring.

The teacher grinned.

"Yes yes. Well the trips going to be to France."

The girls cheered.

The guys cheered.

The girls were thinking of all the romantic places they could go to.

The guys were thinking of all the hot girls they could meet.

"Ok class. Now, we've decided to change the trip to next week. So you'd better start getting ready."

The bell rang and everyone started going to his or her classes.

Inuyasha stayed behind to wait for Kagome.

When she was ready, he walked her to her first class while they were talking about the trip.

"So, Kagome. You looking forward to the trip?"

Kagome sighed happily.

"Yes. I've always wanted to go to France."

Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"What are you grinning about?"

Inuyasha kept on grinning.

"I'm just thinking of all the secluded places that I can kiss you breathless in."

Kagome turned bright red and started walking faster.

Inuyasha grinned at her and ran to catch up to her.

Sango was looking for any place to sit.

Unfortunately for her, the only place left was next to that monk guy from this morning.

Miroku or something.

Sango hung her head in defeat and scuffed her way over to him.

Miroku grinned and patted the seat next to him.

Sango got to the seat, put her books down and started at the seat for about three minutes.

She finally decided that she could live through one lesson next to him and sat down.

Miroku smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher came in.

She tapped her ruler against the white board and started talking.

"Ok class. My name is Miss Swain. You see the seats that you're sitting in now? Well they're your seats for the rest of the year."

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Miss Swain looked over at Sango who was now banging her head on the desk. And then she looked at Miroku who was doing a little victory dance next to his desk.

Miss Swain grinned evilly to her self.

'_I'm going to make that girls life a living hell.'_

"Ok. You, girl who's making that racket."

Sango stopped banging her head on the desk and looked up at Miss Swain.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what this class is?"

Sango looked at the teacher weirdly."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Home Ed."

"Right. And what do you do in Home Ed?"

Sango sighed.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here."

You could practically see the tension in the room.

Sango looked around the room to see the other students looking at her with wide eyes.

_'Great. This teachers evil isn't she?'_

Sango sighed mentally.

Miss Swain walked right up to Sango's desk and bent down so that they were eye level.

"So. You think that your smart do you?"

Sango shook her head quickly.

Miss Swain ignored it.

"We'll see how funny you are in detention this week."

Miroku broke in.

"But Miss Swain. She's new here. She didn't know any better."

Sango glared at him at that but looked back at Miss Swain when she growled.

"You want to be on her side do you? Well then you can serve detention with her."

Sango started to protest but Miss Swain looked like she would kill the next person who spoke so Sango just kept that thought to herself.

It was lunchtime and Sango was talking to Kagome about what happened in Home Ed.

Kagome was looking at Sango sympathetically and patted her back.

Then Sango told Kagome about Miroku, and Kagome stopped, shocked.

Sango looked up at Kagome when she stopped.

"What?"

Kagome looked at Sango.

"Miroku never stands up to teachers."

Sango snorted.

"So, this person isn't a teacher. She's a robot."

Kagome grinned.

"What's with Miroku anyway?"

Kagome looked down at Sango confused.

Sango explained.

"Well, he looks like one of those guys that just go around screwing people and stuff."

Kagome looked at Sango for a second.

"What makes you think he isn't one of those guys?"

Sango thought about it for a second.

"Hmmm. Nothing I guess. I just didn't think…"

Kagome grinned at her friend.

"Don't worry. He gets to know the people a little before he screws them."

Sango laughed a little.

Just then Inuyasha and Miroku came and sat down with the girls.

Miroku had red lipstick on his lips.

Sango saw it immediately.

"So, Miroku. Do you always wear that shade of lipstick?"

Miroku blushed and wiped his lips.

Sango rolled her eyes and lied down on the grass.

Kagome looked over Inuyasha and saw the same colour of lipstick on his neck.

She gasped, but quickly turned it into a cough.

"So. What were you guys doing?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ginned at Miroku.

"Miroku here was having some fun with mmfff."

Miroku chucked awkwardly and covered Inuyasha mouth with his hand.

"We were just playing around."

Kagome continued.

"With who?"

"Some guys."

Inuyasha bit Miroku's hand and grinned at the girls.

Kagome was close to tears.

"Guys that wear lipstick?"

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was looking at his neck and instantly covered it with his hand.

"Kagome I-"

SLAP

"I don't care. Why did you come to me if you were going to screw around with other girls as well?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground guiltily.

Sango was now looking at Inuyasha with disgust.

Kagome got up and walked away.

Sango got up and ran after her.

Miroku was looking from the retreating form of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I thought you guys hated each other."

Inuyasha sighed and laid down on the grass.

"Yeah. Dammit. I got it together with her and now she hates me again."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha incredulously.

"Well. I don't really blame her man."

Inuyasha sighed again.

"I know."

Miroku grinned pervertedly.

"But it was so worth it."

Inuyasha slapped him upside the head.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Well there you go peeps.**

**Please review.**

**Bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Sorry the last chapter took so long.**

**I was reading a really good fanfic and I didn't want to stop.**

**:P**

**Well heres chapter 14 for youse.**

_Last chapter._

"_Yeah. Dammit. I got it together with her and now she hated me again."_

_Miroku looked at Inuyasha incredulously._

"_Well. I don't really blame her man."_

_Inuyasha sighed again._

"_I know."_

_Miroku grinned pervertedly._

"_But it was so worth it."_

_Inuyasha slapped him upside the head.

* * *

_

Kagome was running home with tears streaming down her face.

'_Stupid Kagome. You should have known that he was only playing with you.'_

"Kagome! Kagome wait up."

Kagome slowed down and waited for Sango to catch up.

When Sango reached her she instantly turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome just stayed there. Not moving or anything.

Sango pulled back a little and looked at Kagome.

She was wreck.

Kagome's bangs were covering her eyes so you could only see the tears running down her cheeks.

Sango opened her mouth to comfort her, but Kagome cut her off by laughing.

Sango looked up at Kagome in shock.

Kagome finally uncovered her eyes and looked straight at Sango.

Sango started at the pain in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled.

Then she laughed.

Soon Kagome was on the ground in hysterics.

Sango crouched down to Kagome's level and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome sat up still laughing.

Tears were still running down her face as she tried to control her laughter.

Sango brought a hand up to Kagome's face and wiped the tears away.

As soon as Sango did that, Kagome doubled over and just cried onto Sango's lap.

Sango looked down at Kagome sadly.

'_Inuyasha… I hope you're happy.'_

After a while Kagome calmed down and sat up properly.

Sango brought out a tissue and wiped away the excess tears from Kagome's face.

She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

Kagome fixed that problem for her.

"Did you know that Inuyasha was the first guy that I started to trust after Kouga?"

Sango didn't say anything. She didn't feel that she needed to.

Kagome laughed.

"I see that turned out well."

Sango started rubbing Kagome's back in comfort.

Kagome took Sango's hand off her back and turned to face her.

"You know how I told you that my dad died of cancer?"

Sango nodded slightly.

Kagome smiled slightly.

"I lied."

Sango looked at Kagome in the eye. But Kagome tuned away and covered her eyes with her bangs.

"He left my mum and me when I was five. Mum was pregnant with Souta. He didn't know that though."

Kagome started talking louder and her eyes started looking wild.

"He left my Mum for this slut that he met at a club. He told my mum that he did love her, he just hated me."

Sango looked up in shock.

Kagome laughed hysterically.

"He said that he never wanted a girl. He thought that daughters were a waste of time. He thought that I would grow up to be like the slut that he ran away with."

Kagome laughed even harder.

"I didn't know what he was talking about at the time. I was only five. My mum knew what he meant though. She walked up to him and slapped him so hard his head turned. I didn't know why mum did it and I ran in front of dad to stop her from doing it again. Mum looked at me and told me to get away from him because he would hurt me. I shook my head and told her that she shouldn't have hit him. Dad laughed at me and turned me around. He crouched down to my level and looked me in the eye. He said that I should have listened to mum, then he stood up and kicked me in the stomach."

Sango gasped, horrified.

Kagome looked over at her with an amused look on her face.

"It doesn't matter. Mum kicked him out of the house and I wasn't seriously injured."

Sango shook her head.

"That doesn't matter."

Kagome laughed again.

Sango was starting to get worried.

She looked in Kagome's eyes and saw a wild look.

She stood up, pulling Kagome with her.

Kagome reluctantly stood up.

Her stance was of a person who was using all of their will power not to completely crack and murder the person that put them in this state.

Sango supported Kagome and started walking towards her house.

"C'mon Kagome. I want you to stay over my house tonight. I don't want you to be home alone. I know your mum and brother are out of town."

Kagome nodded slightly.

The crazed look in her eye's not completely gone, but still, not completely there either.

When Sango got to her house she walked Kagome straight up to her room and put her on the bed.

"Don't move okay. I'm going to get you something to drink."

Kagome only nodded.

Sango slowly walked out of her room and went down the stairs.

She went into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha sitting on the bench with a bottle of rum in his hands.

Obviously he was pretty drunk because he didn't notice Sango come up behind him.

He did notice her when she took the bottle from him and then hit him so hard that he fell off the bench.

As Inuyasha lay on the floor, he laughed slightly.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Sango yelled at him.

Inuyasha just kept on laughing.

Sango now had tears streaming down her face.

"Stop laughing."

Inuyasha sobered up. And covered his eyes with his bangs.

"I heard that conversation that you and Kagome had when she started going crazy."

Sango turned her head away from Inuyasha and looked at the kitchen sink.

Inuyasha laughed again.

"I had no idea that she'd gone through so much."

Sango's cheeks were now drenched with fresh tears.

"Neither did I."

Inuyasha sat up.

"You wouldn't think that she'd gone through so much by the way that she acts. Always so happy and free."

Sango nodded. Then she realised something.

"If her family didn't have to pay for the bills for the hospital, then why did her mum have to pay so much money?"

Inuyasha perked up at this.

"What do you mean why did she have to pay so much money?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha angrily.

"Why would you care?"

Inuyasha growled, but didn't say anything.

Sango went to the sink and tipped the rest of the rum down it.

Inuyasha didn't protest.

Then Sango went and got Kagome a drink that would calm her down.

Just as Sango got to the door, Inuyasha spoke again.

"I'm such an idiot."

Sango just stood there with her back facing him.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly.

"I just ruined my chance with one of the best girls that I have ever met."

Sango still didn't say anything.

Inuyasha continued.

"Can you tell Kagome that I'm sorry?"

Sango stiffened.

"Why don't you tell her yourself if you care for her so much?"

With that, Sango walked out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed and was about to get another drink, when Rin walked in.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise.

Rin stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was here. I'm just getting a drink."

Inuyasha just nodded and went back to getting a glass of rum.

Rin reached up to get a glass from the shelf, when she knocked one of them over.

It smashed before Rin had a chance to move, and it got into her feet and legs.

"Ow."

She winced as her legs gave way.

Just as she was about to hit the glass again, she was caught in strong arms.

She opened her eyes in surprise.

Inuyasha had heard the glass smash and then saw Rin falling out of the corner of his eye.

He didn't want anyone else to get hurt today so he jumped over to where Rin was and caught her just before she hit the glass.

He sat Rin on the kitchen bench and used his claws to start getting the glass out of her feet and legs.

Rin winced every time a piece of glass came out, so Inuyasha decided to start a conversation to keep her mind off the pain.

"Umm…"

Rin looked at him expectantly.

Inuyasha didn't move his gaze from Rin's legs.

"Aren't you the girl that Sesshomaru's been going with?"

Rin giggled at the topic.

"Yep."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How do you put up with him?"

Rim smiled.

"He's really sweet sometimes."

Inuyasha snorted.

Rin laughed.

"Where's he now then? He must have heard the glass smash."

Rin frowned.

"He must still be upstairs with Kagome."

Inuyasha's head instantly jerked up.

"He's up with Kagome?"

Rin jumped at the sudden movement of Inuyasha's head.

"Yeah… Why?"

Inuyasha calmed down a bit.

"No reason." He mumbled.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him, but let the topic slip.

Awkward silence had decided to show it's ugly head again.

Rin shifted uncomfortably.

Inuyasha kept his head down on the glass, trying to find the little pieces that could hide.

Rin got tired of the silence and decided to start a conversation.

"So… What's happening with you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha stiffened slightly.

Rin didn't notice it.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Rin looked at Inuyasha weirdly.

"Inuyasha? Why didn't you answer my question?"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and looked Rin in the eye.

"I screwed up with Kagome again and now I don't think that I'll be able to get her back this time."

Rin looked at Inuyasha with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sure everything will smooth out eventually."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah right."

But Rin kept on insisting.

"It will. Kagome had a rough life, but everything works out in the end."

Inuyasha just kept on looking for glass.

Rin sighed and decided that silence was better.

Suddenly, Inuyasha found a piece of glass that was in really deep and had to dig with his claw to get it out.

Rin wasn't suspecting the sudden pain and jumped off the bench, knocking Inuyasha over with her on top.

Inuyasha wasn't ready for the jump and couldn't prevent the fall.

Rin's eyes were scrunched up from the impact of hitting Inuyasha's hard chest.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha's eyes scrunched up as well.

Inuyasha's eyes, that were very close to her own.

So close that she could count all of the eyelashes.

Rin's heart skipped a beat.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly.

The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting.

Rin's face was about a centimetre away from his.

Rin's face turned bright red when Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Inuyasha's face was just as red.

Rin's heart going at a mile a minute didn't help the situation that they were in.

Inuyasha could feel her heart beating near his chest and his started beating fast too.

_'What's going on? I shouldn't feel like this with the girl that's going with Sesshomaru.'_

Rin's thoughts were going in the same direction.

_'I can't believe that my hearts beating so fast for Sesshomaru's brother. It's never beaten like this for Sesshomaru before.'_

Rin unconsciously moved forward a bit.

Inuyasha noticed it though.

_'What's she doing? Isn't she going with Sesshomaru? Oh well if she wants it, may as well play along.'_

It seems that Rin did want it, because in the next second she had brought her face right down to meet Inuyasha's and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Inuyasha shivered unconsciously.

Rin smiled slightly and pressed her lips a little harder against his.

Inuyasha gasped slightly and brought one of his hands up to Rin's head and pressed her lips harder against his.

Rin moaned and slipped her hand up Inuyasha's shirt to feel his abs.

Inuyasha arched his back at the sensation that Rin was creating.

He licked Rin's lips asking for entrance.

Rin willingly obliged.

She slipped her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth before he had a chance to slip his into hers, and started battling his tongue for dominance.

Inuyasha moaned and continued playing Rin's game. Winning in the end.

As a punishment, he flipped Rin over so that he was on top and slipped his hands up Rin's shirt, under her bra and started playing with her breasts.

Rin arched her back in response.

* * *

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome sleep.

_'Why am I here again? Oh that's right.'_

_Flashback_

_Sango started walking up the stairs when Rin and Sesshomaru walked through the door._

_Sango raised an eyebrow at Rin._

_Rin blushed._

_Sesshomaru smirked down at her._

_Then Sango's phone rang._

_Sesshomaru and Rin looked at Sango's face go from a smirk to a frown and then she sighed._

_Sango hung up and looked at Sesshomaru._

_"Sesshomaru. Can you please take this up to Kagome and look after her for the night?"_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow._

_Sango sighed._

_"This stupid idiot at school got into some trouble and now he need some help."_

_Sesshomaru nodded and took the tray from Sango._

_Sango looked at him thankfully and ran out the door._

_Sesshomaru turned to Rin._

_Rin smiled._

_"It's ok. I'll just go into the kitchen and get a drink. Then I'll go home. We can do this some other night."_

_Sesshomaru nodded. Not showing any emotion._

_He walked up the stairs to where Kagome was and went inside._

_End flashback._

Sesshomaru sighed quietly.

_'I wonder if Rin's gone home. I haven't heard the door close.'_

As Sesshomaru was thinking this, Kagome rolled over in her sleep and a piece of hair fell across her face.

Sesshomaru looked at her, and then lightly brushed the piece of hair away from her face.

Even though the contact was light, Kagome still jumped from the contact and woke up.

Her eyes were blurry at the start. All she could see was silver hair.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's vision finally cleared up and Saw Sesshomaru sitting there.

She grinned slightly.

"Sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru only turned to the side and grabbed Kagome's drink.

Kagome tried to sit up, but found she was too weak at the moment and flopped back down on the bed.

Sesshomaru saw all of this from the corner of his eye and sighed to himself.

He got Kagome's drink and sat down on the bed next to her.

He sat her up and held the drink up to her lips.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion.

"If you can't sit up, then I doubt that you can hold a cup. I didn't want to ruin the carpet."

Kagome grinned slightly at the logic and opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru tipped the drink a bit and the liquid ran down Kagome's throat.

Kagome sighed at the sensation. Her throat had been really dry.

A little bit of the drink ran down the corner of Kagome's mouth despite how careful Sesshomaru was being.

He took the cup away from Kagome's mouth, despite her protests and wiped the drink off Kagome's chin with his thumb.

Kagome jumped slightly. She hadn't even noticed that some of the drink had spilled.

She looked up at Sesshomaru, who still didn't have any emotion on his face.

She grinned up at him and opened her mouth again.

The side of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly at Kagome's childish antics and brought the cup back up to her lips.

When Kagome had finished the drink she had enough energy to wipe her mouth herself.

She grinned up at Sesshomaru and showed him that she had some energy now.

Sesshomaru had to grin slightly at her.

Kagome tried to stand up to get the food that was on the tray that Sango brought up, but found out that she wasn't quite ready to stand yet.

She didn't fall far though because the next second she was being held up by strong arms.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

_'What the? Why did my heart just do that?'_

Kagome looked down at her chest, as if hoping to find and answer.

She didn't get one, so she looked back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kagome's heart skipped another beat, and then started pounding so fast she felt like she had just run a marathon.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome's heart beat with his sensitive hearing and a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

_'What's with this girl? I have a great girlfriend at the moment. Why is my heart beating like this?'_

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer to that.

He gently placed Kagome down on the bed and brought the tray to her so that she could eat the food.

Then he walked out the door telling Kagome that he would be back in a second.

Kagome just nodded at Sesshomaru's retreating form.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and saw Inuyasha inspecting Rin's legs.

Then he smelt the bitter tang of blood and saw that there were the remains of the smashed glass on the ground, and guessed what happened.

Then he walked into closer to Rin and smelt Inuyasha all over her. He growled.

Rin jumped at the sound as she was to busy trying not to blush at the feel of Inuyasha running his hands over her legs.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

Inuyasha had felt Rin jump and saw Sesshomaru standing there growling.

He blushed slightly and returned to inspecting Rin's legs.

Sesshomaru looked from Rin, to Inuyasha, then back to Rin again.

He raised an eyebrow at her, demanding an explanation.

Rin looked down at the counter guiltily.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and put his hand under her chin, making her look him in the eye.

Rin let a tear slide down her face as she explained.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I kissed Inuyasha. I think I like him better than you."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with a guilty look on his face as Rin said this.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he let go of Rin's face and walked out of the kitchen and back up to Kagome.

Rin was left crying in the kitchen with Inuyasha, who didn't think that he should touch her at the moment.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Well there you go everyone.**

**It's a longer chapter for you all.**

**A bit of a twist as well.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Well cya.**

**P.S Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone.**

**Here's chapter 15 for you all.**

**Enjoy**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

_Last chapter._

_"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I kissed Inuyasha. I think I like him better than you."_

_Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with a guilty look on his face as Rin said this._

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he let go of Rin's face and walked out of the kitchen and back up to Kagome._

_Rin was left crying in the kitchen with Inuyasha, who didn't think that he should touch her at the moment.

* * *

_

Sango was walking down to the police station growling.

_'That stupid idiot. How did he get my number anyway? I didn't give it to him. I bet Inuyasha did. Ugh. I don't even want to think about Inuyasha. Why am I doing this anyway-'_

Sango's thoughts were interrupted however, when she walked into the brick wall of the police station.

_'Ooowww. I really should watch where I'm walking.'_

Sango rubbed her head and walked through the glass doors.

She walked up to the counter and sighed.

The person at the counter heard the sigh and turned around.

"Can I help you?"

Sango looked up tired.

"I'm looking for someone called Miroku."

The lady behind the counter growled.

"And why would you like to see him?"

Sango sighed again.

"Because he asked for my help. And I guess I should help him."

The lady behind the counter looked at Sango strangely for a second.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Sango choked on the spit in her mouth.

The lady behind the counter grinned.

"I'll take that as a no shall I?"

Sango nodded.

"Damn straight you'll take that as a no."

The lady laughed and pressed a button on her desk.

Suddenly a young looking policeman came through the doorway.

Sango took a quick glance at the policeman and then did a double take.

_'He is HOT! He can't be any older than me. Nice.'_

The policeman saw Sango looking at him and grinned.

The lady behind the counter coughed and Sango snapped out of revere.

She grinned sheepishly.

The lady just shook her head.

Sango just stood there on the side as the lady told the policeman what to do.

The policeman nodded and told Sango to follow him.

Sango nodded and started walking.

The lady behind the counter grinned at both of them.

* * *

Sango was walking slowly, looking at everything around her.

The policeman slowed down and started walking at Sango's speed.

Sango jumped when he spoke to her. She hadn't realised that he had moved.

The policeman grinned.

"I'm Kira. Nice to meet you."

Sango nodded.

"Sango."

Kira held out his hand and Sango took it.

Sango tried pulling her hand back but Kira just held on to it and kept on walking.

Sango shrugged and played along.

Soon they got to Miroku's cell and saw him sitting there playing the harmonica.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

Miroku grinned nervously.

"He… he. Umm… Thanks for coming?"

Sango growled and looked to the side.

Miroku scratched the back of his head guiltily.

Kira looked form Sango to Miroku and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you two going out?"

Sango looked horrified.

"NO!"

Miroku looked overjoyed.

"Yes."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

Miroku gulped.

"Ok, ok. We're not going out. Happy?"

Sango nodded stiffly.

Kira just laughed.

Then Miroku saw that Kira was holding Sango's hand and he growled.

Kira looked where Miroku was looking and smirked at him.

Sango wasn't paying any attention to any of this.

Kira started a conversation.

"So, Miroku. Why did you call this lovely young lady here at this time of night?"

Sango blushed at being called lovely and looked at Miroku.

Miroku looked at Kira like he was stupid.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see if Sango would be willing to help me out."

Kira looked at Miroku with raised eyebrows.

"And why would she want to help you out?"

Miroku looked shocked.

"Because she's a nice person."

Sango blushed.

Kira laughed.

"That doesn't mean that she want's to help a pervert like you."

Sango looked shocked.

"What if I do want to help him?"

Now it was Kira's turn to look shocked.

"But why would you want to help him?"

Sango ripped her hand out of Kira's grip.

"Because he's my friend."

Miroku looked at Sango with a look of respect on his face.

Sango turned to Kira, who sighed and let Miroku out of the cell.

"You do know that if you had left him, you could have gone out with me."

Sango just shrugged like it was no big deal.

Kira frowned.

"The fine will be sent to you're house."

Sango nodded and started walking out of the police station with Miroku.

When they got outside, Miroku stopped walking and pulled Sango into a hug.

Sango turned bright red at the gesture.

Miroku turned Sango around and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks Sango."

Sango just turned redder and nodded, not looking at him.

Miroku just smiled and turned Sango's face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

He smiled at Sango's blush and lightly brought his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss.

Sango jumped at the movement but didn't protest.

Miroku deepened the kiss by parting Sango's lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Sango melted and moaned slightly.

Miroku smiled into the kiss.

Sango pulled away slightly and looked Miroku in the eyes.

What she saw was love and a form of protection that Sango thought that she would never see again.

She smiled and once again pressed her lips to Miroku's.

* * *

**Well there you go peeps.**

**I know that it was a short chapter.**

**But I wanted Sango and Miroku to have one.**

**He he.**

**Review anyway.**

**Bye bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there everyone.**

**Here's chapter 16.**

**Enjoy.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_Last chapter._

_Sango pulled away slightly and looked Miroku in the eyes._

_What she saw was love and a form of protection that Sango thought that she would never see again._

_She smiled and once again pressed her lips to Miroku's.

* * *

_

Kagome had fallen asleep again and hadn't heard Sesshomaru walk into the room again.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome's sleeping form and smiled a little.

He walked over to her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

Kagome shifted under Sesshomaru's touch.

Sesshomaru quickly snatched his hand away from Kagome.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair that was next to her bed and watched her wake up.

Kagome looked through blurry eyes and saw someone with silver hair.

She smiled.

_'Sesshomaru'_

She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly.

Kagome arched her back in a yawn, and fell over backwards.

She yelped at the sudden movement.

Sesshomaru had to grin.

Kagome sat up again and saw Sesshomaru grinning.

She frowned and turned her head away.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with raised eyebrows.

Kagome felt her cheeks slowly turn red.

Finally she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"What?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged and continued staring at her.

Kagome's face turned even redder.

"Why do you keep on looking at me?"

Sesshomaru bent forward a little.

Kagome jumped back in surprise.

Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome pouted.

They stayed like that for a little while before Kagome started shifting uncomfortably in the silence.

Finally she looked at Sesshomaru, who hadn't changed his stance a bit, and opened her mouth to say something.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored it.

"Why aren't you with Rin."

Sesshomaru stiffened.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

_'Wow. Something bad must have happened.'_

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome looking at him and his eyebrow twitched slightly.

Kagome grinned at it.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke.

"She kissed Inuyasha."

Kagome's grin instantly disappeared.

"What?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"I went downstairs to get some water for you and I smelt Inuyasha's scent all over her."

Kagome bent her head slightly.

_'Am I really that easy to get over?'_

Kagome pushed this thought out of her mind and looked at Sesshomaru sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just brushed it off and handed the glass of water to Kagome.

She took it and sipped it slowly.

After a while Kagome got bored.

Sesshomaru noticed her playing with the sheets and smirked a little.

Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kagome started swinging her legs.

Sesshomaru raised his other eyebrow.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking at her.

She grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I'm a little bored."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

Kagome sighed again.

"I know. Why don't we play 20 questions?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she'd gone crazy.

Kagome saw the look and turned bright red.

"What? I like that game."

Sesshomaru grinned.

"Alright."

Kagome jumped at his voice. She hadn't heard it in a while.

She coughed slightly.

"Umm… Ok then… umm, when was your first kiss?"

Sesshomaru's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Kagome didn't notice it though.

Sesshomaru mumbled something.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

Sesshomaru looked up.

"A couple of days ago with Rin."

Kagome looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at the wall. His cheeks still pink.

Kagome closed her mouth.

"Wow. Really. I mean, wow. I would have thought that you'd have kissed heaps of girls. Seriously."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome again with an expression that said, 'please explain.'

Kagome coughed.

"Umm, ok then. Well I guess it would be because you have a perfect bone structure, chiselled abs and the physic of a god."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and Kagome turned bright red.

Sesshomaru laughed slightly.

This just made Kagome turn even redder.

Sesshomaru didn't push it.

"Ok. Why did you go out with a half-wit like Inuyasha?"

Kagome choked slightly, and then laughed.

"I don't know actually. I guess that it was because I liked the way he wanted me to notice him."

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow.

Kagome laughed again.

"Ok. Umm, would you ever go out with me?"

Sesshomaru's head shot up at the question, while Kagome's looked down at the sheets and he face turned the colour of a tomato.

Sesshomaru coughed slightly.

"Umm, well, I guess I would."

Kagome looked up when he started stammering and grinned as Sesshomaru's cheeks started turning red.

Sesshomaru thought about another question.

_'What on Earth possessed her to say something like that?'_

"Ok then. If I did this, what would you do?"

Kagome looked confused.

"Do what?"

Sesshomaru just grinned, then, quick as a flash, he had pulled Kagome onto his lap and had lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome gasped slightly.

Then she gained some of her senses back and whispered.

"I guess that I would do this."

She brought her hands up to run through Sesshomaru's hair and brought his head down to meet hers.

Sesshomaru waited for the contact with his eyes open.

He saw Kagome's half closed eyes and she licked her lips.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

Finally Kagome leaned up a little and closed the space between them.

Sesshomaru didn't do anything.

Kagome noticed this and pushed her lips harder against his.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest.

Kagome smirked with satisfaction.

Sesshomaru parted Kagome's lips with his tongue and slipped it in her mouth.

Kagome sighed in content and slipped her tongue in Sesshomaru's mouth as well.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and placed her on the bed with him on top.

Kagome gasped slightly.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled away.

"You should get some rest."

Kagome pouted but didn't disobey.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_'What am I doing? I don't want to be some playboy like Inuyasha.'_

He sighed and walked to the shower.

_'Not that I'm complaining. That girl can kiss!'_

Sesshomaru touched his lips lightly and stepped into his cold shower.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**There you go peeps.**

**I know that it's really stupid at the moment.**

**But don't worry.**

**It's still Inu/Kag.**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**Here's the next chapter for you.**

_Last chapter_

_Sesshomaru smirked at her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him._

'What am I doing? I don't want to be some playboy like Inuyasha.'

_He sighed and walked to the shower._

_'Not that I'm complaining. That girl can kiss!'_

_Sesshomaru touched his lips lightly and stepped into his cold shower.

* * *

_

Inuyasha had finished getting all of the glass out of Rin's legs and was now putting a bandage on them.

They hadn't spoken to each other after the incident with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was getting restless.

Finally he spoke up.

"Did you really mean what you said before?"

Rin jumped at the noise. Then nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

_'That's nice. The only other girl that likes me for me is… Kagome…'_

Inuyasha's heart jumped at Kagome's name.

Inuyasha looked down at it.

_'What was that about? I was thinking about Kagome-'_

**Pang.**

Inuyasha looked at his chest weirdly.

_'Stop jumping!'_

Rin waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha jumped.

"Yes?"

Rin giggled.

"I said, do you think that everything will be alright with the others?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want everything to be alright with Kagome."

Rin frowned.

Inuyasha looked like he didn't say anything wrong.

Rin let it slip.

_'Don't worry Rin. He just got out of a bad time with her, so of course he wants her to be alright.'_

Inuyasha finished bandaging Rin's legs and stood up.

"Wanna see a movie?"

Rin nodded excitedly.

"Lets see Clueless."

Inuyasha frowned.

"A chick flick? What about Terminator 3?"

Rin frowned back at him.

"An action movie. But they're so boring. Sesshomaru always took me to chick flicks."

Inuyasha frowned harder.

"I'm not Sesshomaru am I?"

Rin shook her head, annoyed.

"No I guess you aren't."

Inuyasha folded his arms and lent against the counter.

Rin folded her arms and looked at the fridge.

Then Sango walked in with Miroku on her arm.

They stopped talking when they saw Rin and Inuyasha.

Sango coughed.

Inuyasha grunted and walked out of the room.

Rin watched him go with a glare of her face.

Sango looked at the both of them with raised eyebrows.

Rin saw this and blushed slightly.

"We've had a rough night."

Sango just nodded.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Rin flinched.

"I think he's upstairs with Kagome."

Sango looked surprised.

"Still?"

Rin nodded.

"Yeah. After I told him that I liked Inuyasha better, he just sorta walked off."

Sango nodded. Then processed what Rin just said.

"YOU SAID WHAT!?"

Rin flinched again.

"Umm… I said that I liked Inuyasha better."

Sango looked murderous.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Rin shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. I guess that it was the moment."

Sango looked confused.

"Moment?"

Rin blushed.

"Me and Inuyasha kissed."

Sango nodded slightly.

"Kiss as in peck, or kiss as in pash?"

Rin's blush intensified ten fold.

"Pash." She squeaked.

Sango exploded

"PASH!!!"

Rin jumped at the noise.

Miroku ran over to his girlfriend and attempted in holding her back form killing Rin.

Rin started talking again.

"But don't worry. The whole Inuyasha thing only lasted about twenty minutes."

Sango calmed down a little.

"Does Sesshomaru know that?"

Rin shook her head.

Sango shrugged.

"Well, he probably knows now."

Rin looked confused.

Sango sighed.

"Demon. Demon hearing. He would have been able to hear this conversation even if he was in the shower."

Rin looked relieved. Then she looked worried.

"Do you think that he'll forgive me?"

Sango thought about it.

"I don't know. He might, but then again he might not."

Rin looked at the ground.

"Oh, ok then. I guess I deserve it."

Sango looked at Rin sympathetically for a second. Then she thought about something.

"Oh my god. What if he told Kagome about all of this?"

Rin gasped.

"No! If he told Kagome then she'll be all worried about everything."

Sango looked at Rin for a second.

"What's everything?"

Rin explained.

"Well, there'll be the whole fighting thing with Inuyasha. Then there'll be the confusion about what's happening with Sesshomaru and me. And then she'll probably be thinking that she's such trash that she's so easy to get over because Inuyasha's used her twice now."

Sango frowned.

"Yeah. That could be a problem."

Rin nodded.

Miroku cut in.

"What about Inuyasha?"

The girls glared at him.

Miroku shrunk back into the corner.

"Never mind."

Sango sighed and started walking out of the kitchen.

Rin started to follow but Sango stopped her.

"You should stay here. Kagome probably doesn't want to see you right now."

Rin looked at the ground and nodded. She walked back into the kitchen and sat on the bench.

Sango walked up the stairs into Kagome's room and opened the door.

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

She turned on the light and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully.

Sango smiled at her and took the seat next to her and sat down.

_'Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be alright.'

* * *

_

**There you go.**

**I know that it's not going anywhere.**

**But I just write it as I think it.**

**Hehe.**

**Anyways please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there everyone.**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update but I was watching Naruto on you tube and I kinda got hooked.**

**He… he.**

**Anyways**

**Here's chapter 18 for you.**

Last chapter 

_Sango walked up the stairs into Kagome's room and opened the door._

"_Kagome? Are you awake?"_

She turned on the light and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully.

_Sango smiled at her and took the seat next to her and sat down._

'Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be alright.'

* * *

_It was pitch black._

_Kagome was running. _

_She didn't know where, or why, but she didn't stop._

_Suddenly she tripped._

_She looked down at the ground and saw a leg._

She screamed and jumped away.

The darkness started to slowly fade away.

_Kagome looked at the body that the leg was connected to and saw Inuyasha lying face down on the ground._

_Kagome screamed again.

* * *

_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up Kagome!"

Kagome jumped and quickly sat up in her bed.

_'Wait, bed? It was a dream?'_

Kagome sighed in relief and lay back down on the sheets.

Sango was standing above her with wide eyes and was panting from the effort to calm Kagome down.

_'What on Earth was all that about?'_

Kagome opened her eyes again and saw Sango standing over her.

She smiled and waved slightly.

Sango gave a weak grin back and sat back down in her chair.

Kagome rolled over to face Sango.

Sango smiled and gave Kagome a glass of water.

Kagome drank it thirstily.

When she had finished it, she gave Sango a questioning look and sat cross-legged on her bed.

Sango sighed and looked Kagome in the eye.

"I wanted to see how you were after the whole Rin Inuyasha thing."

Kagome flinched and looked down at the sheets.

"Umm… I guess it's alright. If Inuyasha wants to go out with Rin then that's fine with me."

Sango raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome blushed and turned her head away.

Sango laughed slightly.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore because that whole thing lasted about 20 minutes."

Kagome looked at Sango sharply.

"Really? It's over already?"

Sango nodded her head.

Kagome whistled.

"That was quick."

Sango had to grin.

Kagome thought about it.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

Sango laughed happily.

"Well, him and Rin should be getting back together any time now. Rin explained every thing to me and Sesshomaru must have heard her with his demon hearing."

Kagome's eyes dulled but she put on a fake smile.

"That's great."

Sango nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome's laugh wasn't as enthusiastic.

Sango took note of this, but didn't press it.

Kagome swung her legs around the bed and stood up.

Sango stood up as well.

"Let's get you something to eat shall we?"

Kagome laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, You ready for the trip?"

Kagome laughed and ran up to Sango.

It was the day of the trip and everyone was getting ready to go to France.

Sango looked at Kagome's bag and raised her eyebrows.

"Kagome. You really should pack more. I mean, we'll be gone for a month."

Kagome laughed and looked at Sango's bags.

"Really Sango? I mean, look at your bags, we could be going for a year."

Sango pouted and Kagome laughed.

"Anyway Sango, I plan to buy some clothes there anyway."

Sango laughed.

"Cool."

Kagome turned around to go and get Rin and came face to face with a rock hard chest.

Kagome jumped in surprise and hit her head on someone's chin.

"Owww"

Kagome was sitting on the ground, holding her head in her arms and trying not to laugh.

Sango on the ground next to her laughing her ass off didn't help.

Kagome let out a laugh and hit Sango on her shoulder.

"Shut up Sango. It's not funny."

Sango just kept on laughing.

Kagome grinned at her and looked up at the person who was now holding their chin in pain.

Kagome choked on a laugh when she saw Miroku cradling his chin and trying to see if it was bruised at the same time.

Then she saw Inuyasha.

He was standing behind Miroku chuckling.

Kagome sobered up immediately and turned to Sango.

"C'mon Sango. Lets go put out stuff on the bus."

Sango tried to sober up a little… And failed miserably.

She was on the ground again clutching her stomach from the pain, but still showing no sign of relenting her laughing fit.

Kagome grinned at her a little and started playing with the zip on her bag.

"I'll go with you."

Kagome jumped about a mile in the air.

She turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned and picked up her bags.

"C'mon."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha was already walking away.

She pouted and ran to catch up.

"Can you put my stuff down?"

Inuyasha didn't stop.

"No."

Kagome pouted again and started walking after him.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause I said."

Kagome groaned in frustration and jumped on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha jumped slightly.

Kagome grinned.

"If you can carry my stuff, then you can carry me to."

Inuyasha just shrugged and kept on walking.

Kagome groaned and started to jump down, but Inuyasha just lifted her back up again.

Kagome hit his shoulder and started to jump down again.

But once again, Inuyasha lifted her back up.

Kagome groaned and bit him on the part of skin between his shoulder and collarbone.

Inuyasha grinned and whispered.

"You know, that's what my clan does when they've found their mate."

Kagome screamed and let go.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

Inuyasha started laughing.

Kagome turned bright red and just let Inuyasha carry her the rest of the way.

Finally. After what seemed like years, they got to the bus.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back screaming 'Finally' and ran and hugged the bus.

Inuyasha grinned slightly and started packing their things away.

Kagome walked up to the teachers and told them that nearly everyone had packed up their stuff.

The teachers nodded and looked down their role.

"Kagome Higurashi right?"

Kagome nodded.

The teacher ticked her name off the role and sent her away.

Kagome walked back to where Inuyasha was and punched him on the arm.

Inuyasha moaned and rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?"

Kagome shrugged.

"For not letting me down."

Inuyasha glared playfully at her.

"You're the one that jumped up there in the first place."

Kagome just shrugged innocently and started walking away.

Inuyasha watched her go and smiled slightly.

Suddenly, one of the teachers started talking on a megaphone.

"Ok students. Everyone, listen up. Here's the order of who you will be sitting next to on the bus."

Kagome froze.

_'Order of who we're sitting next to?'_

The teacher continued.

"Ok. Here goes. Ayame and Kouga."

Some girls groaned, while one squealed with delight and clung onto Kouga's arm.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango and Miroku."

Kagome grinned inwardly.

"Rin and Sesshomaru."

_'Sesshomaru?'_

Kagome looked around the sight until she saw Rin and Sesshomaru standing next to each other arm in arm.

Kagome sighed slightly.

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kagome almost fell over.

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha, who had crept up behind her, flinched at this sudden noise.

"Oww. I have sensitive ears you know."

Kagome whirled around to him and started walking towards the bus.

"I'm not talking to you."

Inuyasha pouted.

"What? Why?"

Kagome just poked her tongue out at him and ran towards the bus.

Inuyasha sighed.

_'This is going to be a long trip.'

* * *

_

**Well, there you go peeps.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Bubi.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Hope the story's going somewhere for youse all.**

**:D**

**Anyways**

**On with the story…**

Last chapter 

_Kagome just poked her tongue out at him and ran towards the bus._

_Inuyasha sighed._

_'This is going to be a long trip.'

* * *

_

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall. One hundred bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around. Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall."

"Shut up!"

"Argh!"

Inuyasha was seriously going to kill someone.

Kagome had been singing that song since the start off the trip. Which had now been going for about an hour.

Seriously, she must have the lung capacity of a whale.

"SLAP! Asswipe."

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek, which was now sporting a throbbing hand mark.

"I, uh, said that out loud."

Kagome just glared at him.

Inuyasha laughed sheepishly.

Inuyasha was now bored. This is how his thoughts go.

_'Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored etc.'_

I'm serious, he actually had the etc.

Kagome was also getting bored.

She looked outside the window and looked for something to do.

"Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree."

"Ahh!! Can't you choose something a little closer?!"

Kagome shrugged.

"Line, line, line, line, line, line."

Inuyasha had to resist all temptation not to tackle Kagome out the window.

So, to get rid of the temptation he started banging his head on the chair in front of him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"WHACK"

"OWWW!!!!!!!"

"Stop banging my chair!"

Inuyasha glared at the person in front of him and nodded. While at the same time grumbling about how he really has it hard because he has to sit next to someone that's more interested in dirt than him.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was now in hysterics over something. That for the life of him, he could not understand.

"What's so funny woman?"

Kagome had to take a deep breath, and use all of her self-control to say this…

"Hehehe… You banged their chair… Bahahahaha"

Kagome had lost it again.

Inuyasha turned bright red.

The person in front of Inuyasha turned to him with death written all across his face.

Inuyasha whimpered.

"Don't hurt me."

Kagome cracked up even harder.

Inuyasha glared at her weakly.

"Are we at the airport yet?"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Stop complaining. We're at the airport. What's wrong now?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked at Kagome incredulously.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I just got jumped on by a whale!"

Kagome snorted.

"James is not a whale."

Inuyasha glared at her again and started walking towards the flight attendants.

"Hey, Taisho."

Inuyasha turned around.

Just to turn back again.

"Dammit!"

At this Kagome turned around.

Just to burst out laughing again.

James was walking towards Inuyasha with a novelty baseball bat in hand and was slowly getting closer.

"Hey James, buddy ol pal."

James laughed evilly.

"Why aren't you hobbling yet?"

Inuyasha gulped.

"Umm. Coz whales- I mean you didn't get my legs… Crap!"

James's eyes flashed.

"Whales huh?"

* * *

Inuyasha was hobbling towards the flight attendants.

"Ow, ow, ow , ow."

Kagome was walking next to him, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Shut up you."

Kagome didn't show any sign of relenting her laughing fit.

Inuyasha sighed and continued towards the flight attendants.

SORRY BUT WE ARE CLOSING. PLEASE GO TO THE OTHER END OF THE HALLWAY TO THE OTHER ATTENDANT AREA. WE ARE SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

"NOOOO!!!"

Inuyasha was staring at the sign with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"Stupid sign."

"Can I help you sir?"

Inuyasha whirled around to face a flight attendant. His face lit up immediately.

"Yes! You can. Can you tell me where this plane might be?"

The flight attendant shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir but we are closed. Please go to the other end of the hallway. I am sorry for any inconvenience."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"You just read that off the sign didn't you?"

The flight attendant laughed nervously.

"He…he…umm… no?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Ok, listen here lady, I hobbled all the way over here so that I can find where my plane is… AND I'M GOING TO FIND WHERE MY PLANE IS!!!"

The flight attendant jumped about a mile in the air.

"Yes sir, very sorry sir, please just wait a minute sir."

Inuyasha sighed in relief and sank down to the floor.

He looked a little to the right and saw Kagome still in hysterics, rolling next to him.

He chuckled slightly.

"Are you the person that wanted to find out where your plane is?"

'That voice is a little deeper than before…' 

Inuyasha looked up, straight into the face of a security guard.

Inuyasha sighed and looked back at Kagome.

Her position hadn't changed.

He looked back at the security guard.

"Why?"

The security guard raised an eyebrow.

"I was informed that you were harassing this young girl here."

The flight attendant from before poked her head out from behind the security guard, and poked her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha growled.

"Yes. I'm the one."

The security guard cracked his knuckles.

"Good. I've been bored today."

Inuyasha gulped.

* * *

Kagome was in hysterics again.

Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up woman."

Kagome took some deep breaths.

"Yeah, at least we found our plane."

_'Attention. Students boarding plane 113, please line up. People with disabilities, or wheelchairs, please come to the front of the line.'_

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha pouted.

"Well, I suppose this is an upside of it all."

Kagome wheeled Inuyasha up to the front desk in his wheelchair.

"You know Inuyasha. You really shouldn't get on people nerves like that."

Inuyasha snorted.

"You're one to talk wench."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Wench?!"

Inuyasha gulped.

"Uhh…Sorry?"

Kagome laughed evilly… And let Inuyasha roll the rest of the way down the ramp.

"KAAGOOOMMMMEEEE!!!"

* * *

**Well there you go peoples.**

**I know that it was a totally random and pointless chapter, but I was bored… :D**

**Anyways. Please review.**

**Bye bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there peeps.**

**I know that I've been really slack lately, and don't worry my friend from school is killing me right now so I'll start writing a bit more. **

**Anyways. Here's the next chappie for you all.**

_Last chapter_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow._

"_Wench?!"_

_Inuyasha gulped._

"_Uhh…Sorry?"_

_Kagome laughed evilly… And let Inuyasha roll the rest of the way down the ramp._

_"KAAGOOOMMMMEEEE!!!"_

* * *

"Shut up."

"No"

"Shut up"

"No"

"SHUT UP!!"

"NO!!"

WHACK!!

"Owww! What was that for?"

"For telling me to shut up."

"But you were annoying me."

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too."

"Was no-"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha gulped and turned away from the manic homicidal faces that were now looking at them like they were ready to turn into vampires and suck their blood out.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from each other and looked at something other then each other.

Kagome looked out window of the plane and sighed.

_'Cloud. Cloud. Cloud…So bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Oh god. I'm so bored.'_

Inuyasha turned around and watched Kagome for a bit.

He watched her stare blankly out the window, then start to bang her head against the window. He raised an eyebrow and had to fight back a smirk.

Kagome felt someone watching her and turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her with those beautiful golden orbs… WHAT THE HELL AM I THIKNING???!!!

Ahem.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at her with a look that said 'Damn. I wish you were as cool as me.'

Kagome raised her eyebrow to match Inuyasha's.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Kagome raised her other eyebrow and asked again.

"U-HOO?? Anyone in there? Why are you looking at me?"

Inuyasha just shrugged again and looked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair.

…

….

…..

……

…..

….

…

"ARGH! I'M GOING CRAZY. I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO!"

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden noise and covered his ears.

"Damn woman! I have sensitive ears remember!"

Kagome turned to him with the face of a maniac.

"Does this look like a face that cares?"

Inuyasha gulped.

"No. It looks like a face that's ready to kill."

Kagome grinned evilly and nodded slowly.

Inuyasha gulped and started to turn away.

_'Don't make any quick movements.'_

"Attention students. We are now at the airport in Paris. I you would like to stay in your seats until we are ready to let you out, it would be greatly appreciated."

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and ran for the door.

"Stuff that! I'm outta here."

Kagome laughed slightly and waited until the plane had stopped moving.

_'3 2 1.'_

"ARRRGGGHHH!!"

"Hehehehe."

"Stupid Stupid Stupid."

"Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards their rooms in their hotel in Paris.

Yes. They have to share a room.

Everyone does.

Kagome was ready to kill the teachers.

_'Damn them all to hell.'_

Inuyasha was ready to kiss the teachers.

_'I love you all.'_

Kagome sighed and walked into the room.

Inuyasha walked into the room, got a bucked and scooped up the liquid that Kagome had become upon looking at the room.

At first look at the room, Kagome had melted on the spot.

It was huge. It was the size of Kagome's whole house and it was decorated in these beautiful flowers all over the room. There was a bathroom the size of Kagome's room and a king sized bed.

Wait a minute.

And there was a king sized.

**A** Bed?

ONE BED!!!

Kagome could have cried.

Inuyasha did cry.

In relief.

Kagome managed to get herself back into a solid form and jumped on the bed.

"Ok, rules. 1) No raping during the nights."

Inuyasha snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Darn it. Foiled again."

Kagome had to cover a smirk.

"Ok, 2) I get the bed and you get the couch. That's all"

Kagome then turned to get her bags and started unpacking them.

Inuyasha was still standing there looking at Kagome with an open mouth.

"What do you mean I get the couch?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I get bed. You get couch. I not sleep on same bed as you."

Inuyasha growled.

"I no understando."

Kagome cracked a smile. And shrugged.

Inuyasha shrugged as well and put his stuff on the bed.

Kagome looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Unpacking"

"But you're on the couch."

"I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"But I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Well then you sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Exactly."

Kagome sighed.

In actual fact. There was nothing wrong with the couch.

It was big, black and made of fake leather.

Kagome sighed again.

'I still don't want to sleep on the couch.'

Finally she gave up.

"Fine. You can sleep on the bed. But no funny business."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Funny business?"

Kagome shifted awkwardly.

"You know what I mean."

Inuyasha laughed again.

"No actually. I don't. You might have to show me."

Kagome jumped.

"What!? No!"

Inuyasha shrugged then.

"Then I guess that if I do this 'funny business', then I can't get in trouble for it because I don't know what it is."

Kagome sighed. The smirked.

"Ok then. If you really want to know what it is."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Kagome slowly sauntered over to his side of the bed.

Then he gulped as she started to swing her hips a little and run her hand over the covers of the bed.

She licked her lips and stopped walking about 3cm away from Inuyasha.

Suddenly, she grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and pulled him down so close to her face that he could have counted all of her eyelashes.

Then she ran her hands over Inuyasha's back, which caused shivers to go up and down his spine.

The she licked his neck slowly. From his collarbone, to his ear lobe.

Inuyasha gulped and pulled her a little closer.

Kagome ran her hands through his hair and lightly kissed him on the crook that connected his jaw to his neck.

Inuyasha groaned slightly and ran his hands all over Kagome's back.

Kagome shivered.

Actually, she had forgotten that this was just to show him what the 'funny business' was. She was actually enjoying herself.

Suddenly, Inuyasha picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kagome gasped slightly as she realised that he was hard.

Inuyasha lowered her onto the bed, while he followed because she still had her legs wrapped around him.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth and she shivered.

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled Inuyasha down and crushed his lips with hers.

Inuyasha was slightly shocked at that, but he got over it soon enough and started kissing her back.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned when she licked it.

Suddenly, Kagome gained her thoughts back, and she gasped and pushed Inuyasha off of her.

Inuyasha looked slightly hurt.

Kagome turned around to him frantically.

"Um, yeah, um, I'm just going to go for a walk."

With that, Kagome walked out of the room muttering stupid under her breath.

Inuyasha heard her though and covered his eyes with his bangs.

"I didn't think that she hated me that much… I was having fun then…"

* * *

**Aww. I know. You probably want to kill me right now.**

**But you don't know where I live so you can't.**

**Hehehe.**

**Anyways. Everything will be good in the end.**

**Don't worry.**

**Please review.**

**Bubi. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Why hello there.**

**:D**

**Anyways**

**Hehe. Heres the next chapter for you all.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I love you all**

**:D**

_Last Chapter_

_Kagome turned around to him frantically._

"_Um, yeah, um, I'm just going to go for a walk."_

_With that, Kagome walked out of the room muttering stupid under her breath._

_Inuyasha heard her though and covered his eyes with his bangs._

"_I didn't think that she hated me that much… I was having fun then…"

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Kagome walked out of the hotel and across the road to a park.

She sat on the swing and started lifting herself into the air.

_'Oh my god. I can't believe that I just did that. He's gonna get the wrong impression. I dunno. Maybe he won't. Maybe he'll just let it slip and we can forget it never happened. Yeah. We can do that. Well… I can do that. I don't know if he can. What if I just tell him I'm a slut and that I do that to all the guys…'_

Kagome sighed and hung her head.

'_Yeah… Because that's gonna help. He'll probably just want to get into my pants even more then. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid. Why did I actually agree to show him what I meant by '_funny business_'? Oh that's right. Because he's hot and his stupid cologne didn't help. Idiot intoxicating smell that drives me up the wall of want. ARGH!! This sucks. I just got here and already I want to go home._

Kagome sighed again and jumped off the swing, to scream and try to grab back onto it.

Just below her, able to see everything up her skirt was Inuyasha.

Unfortunately for Kagome though, she was not able to fly like most other human beings, and was now plummeting towards the Earth while her skirt was up around her ears.

Inuyasha was looking up, while trying not to see up her skirt. And at the same time failing miserably.

Kagome was now right above him and her skirt was above her head.

_'Great. Just great.'_

Kagome sighed and let herself fall knowing that Inuyasha would catch her.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and caught Kagome just before she hit the ground.

Kagome made and 'oomph' sound and clung on to Inuyasha for dear life.

Inuyasha started to smile at her slightly until he realised that her skirt, although not around her ears anymore, was still only on her hips.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw Inuyasha blushing slightly and not looking at her.

She opened her mouth to say something until she realised that her skirt was still riding up.

She screamed and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and pulled her skirt back down.

After she did that Inuyasha was finally able to look her in the eye… sort of.

Kagome's face turned bright red and she mumbled something and started to walk off.

Inuyasha's face fell a bit but he let her walk. For a little bit.

_'You idiot! Go after her! You didn't come all the way down here just to get a great view of her underwear you know.'_

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

_'Yeah I know. Do you really think I'm gonna let her get away this time? Stupid conscience. I know what I'm doing.'_

Inuyasha's conscience sighed.

'_Sure, if you think so. Well I'm gonna go and reminisce about Kagome's little flash scene before. Bye.' _

Inuyasha sighed and blushed… again.

Kagome was walking slowly down the road until suddenly she was turned around by some random.

Kagome glared up at them and went to say something, but her mouth went slack.

Standing in front of her was the second most gorgeous guy she had seen in her life.

**(Take a wild stab in the dark whose the first :D)**

He had medium length brown hair that just seemed to mould with the dark tan that he had. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that Kagome had ever seen in her life.

The guy smiled at her.

Kagome tried to smile back, but found it was rather hard seeing as she no longer had a chin.

The guy laughed and waved his hand in front of her face.

Kagome snapped out of her revere and smiled up at him shakily.

"Um… hi?"

She finally managed to squeak out.

The guy laughed again.

"Hi."

Kagome laughed in a dazed sort of way.

The guy started talking again.

"I'm Adam. And you are?"

Kagome ginned stupidly.

"Kagome."

Adam smiled and kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Miss Kagome."

Kagome laughed.

"Don't call me miss. It makes me sound like I'm 20 or something."

Adam laughed as well.

"Ok then. Kagome."

Kagome grinned.

Adam continued.

"Would you like to come to my flat house and meet my twin?"

Kagome almost started drooling.

"You mean there's another one of you?"

Adam grinned and nodded.

Kagome started to say something until a very pissed Inuyasha rudely pulled her away from Adam.

Kagome jumped slightly and glared up at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha growled at her and used his claws to scratch Adam across the face.

Kagome gasped and looked up at Adam, to find that he had turned into a pile of dust.

_'Wtf. A pile of dust. Well that's not weird or anything.'_

Inuyasha growled at the pile of dust and looked down at Kagome.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded still in a daze.

Inuyasha looked her over.

"Did he touch you?"

Kagome started to shake her head until she realised that he did.

She lifted up the hand that Adam kissed and screamed.

On the hand there was a big black hole that was starting to get bigger and bigger.

Inuyasha swore and picked her up and carried her back to their room.

When they got there Inuyasha placed her on the bed and got a cloth that had been dipped in hot water.

He put a little pressure on the hole and Kagome screamed in pain.

Inuyasha swore again and took another look at it.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and grimaced in pain.

"Inuyasha? What was that thing?"

Inuyasha was still inspecting her wound and didn't answer for a bit.

"Inuyasha?"

"It was a body transfer demon."

Kagome looked confused.

"A what demon?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"A body transfer demon. They only have one true form and that's when they're born. From about the time they're two, they start to bite other people so that one day they will be able to find the perfect form."

Kagome looked scared.

"Bite them? But that thing didn't bite me."

Inuyasha sighed again.

"That one was really old. Did you see how easily it died? They don't do that usually. It sometime's take more than one demon to kill them. But when they're old, they don't have to bite, all they need to do is lightly touch someone and they can change."

Kagome started to cry.

"Does that mean I'm gonna die?"

Inuyasha looked up at her reassuringly.

"No. I'm not going to let you die. I'm gonna have to do something to your hand. It's going to hurt, and then you're going to pass out. Then the rest is up to you."

Kagome gulped back the tears that were still falling and nodded.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and fiercely bit into Kagome's hand with his fangs.

Kagome screamed loud and high.

Inuyasha didn't stop though. He kept going until her had found the body of the mark on Kagome's hand.

_'I'm sorry Kagome, this is going to hurt even more.'_

Inuyasha pushed even further into Kagome's hand and used all of his strength to kill the body of the wound.

Kagome screamed louder.

It felt like her head was going to split in two but she didn't dare stop because if she did she felt like she would die. And she wasn't going to let that happen.

Inuyasha's heart was breaking at Kagome's pain and a tear slid down his cheek, but he kept killing the body until it was all gone.

When finally it was dead, Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome's hand and looked up at her.

She looked like she was going to be sick and her face was a little red from the lack of air that she had from screaming so much.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with dull eyes.

_'That wasn't so ba-'_

And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Well there you go.**

**I know that it's a completely different direction that it was going at the start, but I write it as I go.**

**Anyways. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Bye bye. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there everyone.**

**I know that there's a bit of a twist there.**

**Hehe…**

**I don't know when I'm going to end this story.**

**Lol**

**I guess when I feel it can be finished properly.**

**Anyways.**

**On with the story.**

_Last chapter._

_Inuyasha's heart was breaking at Kagome's pain and a tear slid down his cheek, but he kept killing the body until it was all gone._

_When finally it was dead, Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome's hand and looked up at her._

_She looked like she was going to be sick and her face was a little red from the lack of air that she had from screaming so much._

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha with dull eyes._

'That wasn't so ba-' 

_And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

_

"Inuyasha! Get back here. Give us back the sacred jewel."

Inuyasha was running away from the village with a jewel in his hand.

_'What's going on here? What's the sacred jewel? And what's Inuyasha wearing?'_

"Heh. Like I'd give it back old man."

"Come back here!"

"Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha stopped running and turned towards the voice.

"Kiky-"

Inuyasha was pierced through the heart with an arrow.

The woman that did it must have had very good aim because the next thing that Inuyasha knew was that he was pinned to a tree.

_'Inuyasha!! Inuyasha, No!!'_

Inuyasha looked around him in confusion.

_'What was that voice?'_

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up.

"Kikyo."

Kikyo walked over to him with her bow and arrow still at the ready.

"Why did you steal the jewel?"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Why did you lie to me about what the jewel could do?"

Kikyo looked shocked.

"I didn't lie."

Inuyasha laughed again.

"Yes you did. I overheard some of the villagers talking. I know all about your plan to kill me."

Kikyo looked hurt.

"Inuyasha. I didn't lie I promise you."

Inuyasha looked up with hurt eyes.

"I thought you loved me."

Kikyo started running towards him.

"I do love you! I do."

Suddenly a wall of fire came up around Inuyasha.

"Hahaha. Foolish mortals. You fell so easily into my trap. If there was something in it for you, then you would come right into it."

Kikyo stopped and cocked her bow and arrow.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

The person laughed again.

"You should know Kikyo. You're the one that kept me alive."

Kikyo gasped.

"Onigumo?!"

The laughter rang again.

"You shouldn't call me that. These days I'm known as Naraku."

Kikyo hissed in anger.

"I kept you alive and this is how you repay me!!??"

Naraku came out of hiding walked up to her.

"My dear Kikyo. When this mutt is out of the way, then we can be together."

Kikyo looked away from him.

"So you killed him?"

Naraku laughed.

"No… You did."

Kikyo looked up so suddenly that it looked like she had been shot.

She looked through the wall of flames using her miko powers and saw that Inuyasha was hanging limp against the tree that she stuck him to.

_'What's going on? Kikyo… and Inuyasha? Together? I thought that he hated her. Maybe I was wrong. And what is with the clothes that they're wearing. And that tree looked like the tree that's at my shrine. I'm so confused.'_

Kikyo stopped looking through the flames and bowed her head.

"So… He really is dead?"

Naraku laughed.

"Isn't it great?"

Kikyo looked up at him with a fire in her eyes.

"No. It's not great! Why would it be great to lose the love of my life?"

Naraku looked away a little.

"So… He was the love of your life?"

Kikyo nodded stiffly.

Naraku continued.

"And you won't love anyone else?"

Kikyo shook her head.

Naraku looked at her with hatred.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to kill you."

Kikyo didn't show any fear.

Naraku tilted his head to the side a little.

"Still being stubborn?"

Kikyo didn't move.

Naraku got out a sword.

"If that's what you want."

With that said, Naraku stabbed Kikyo in the heart and left her there to burn.

At the sounds of Kikyo's scream the villagers came running.

"Sister Kikyo? Sister Kikyo!! What happened?"

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked up at her little sister.

"Kaede. I want you to bury me with the sacred jewel. That way no one will be able to get it until my reincarnate comes."

Kaede nodded.

"Ok sister."

Kikyo smiled slightly at Kaede and lifted her hand to touch her face.

"Good girl."

Kikyo's eyes closed and Kaede started crying.

"Why did this have to happen? What's going to happen now that we don't have anyone to look after us?"

Suddenly the wall of fire disappeared and the villagers got to have a look at Inuyasha on the tree.

Some of the villagers pointed and laughed while the others just looked.

"Well, at least some good came out of this. Inuyasha's dead."

Kaede walked up to where Inuyasha was and looked at him.

"He is not dead. He is merely asleep."

The villagers looked shocked.

"Then we should kill him! Why should he live while Kikyo dies?"

The rest of the villagers screamed in agreement.

But Kaede stopped them.

"Leave him be. It is an eternal rest. He will never awaken."

The villagers groaned but left it.

Kaede walked back to where Kikyo was and placed the sacred jewel that she got from Inuyasha's hand and placed it in Kikyo's.

"There Sister. May no harm ever come to you again."

_'What's going on here? Inuyasha isn't dead? Well yeah. Of course he isn't dead. He was just with me. Where am I anyways? What's going on now? Why is everything going black? I can't see. Someone? Help me please.'_

The scene changed.

Kagome walked out of her house to go to school.

_'What the? That's me. That's creepy.'_

She walked out to the well and saw Souta looking down there.

"What's up buddy?"

Souta looked up at her.

"I heard something down there."

Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Nothings down there. Look, I'll show you."

With that, Kagome jumped down the well.

Souta called down after.

"Be careful."

Kagome just laughed.

"Nothings down here. See, look I'm fine- Woah!"

"What's going on Kagome?"

"Souta. I'm getting sucked in. Get Grandpa"

"Kagome? Kagome! Grandpa. Kagome's gone."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a world of nothingness.

"Where am I?"

The once again, Kagome was being pulled somewhere.

She closed her eyes again and screamed.

_'I don't like this.'_

"Oomph"

Kagome opened her eyes for a second and then closed them again.

_'Where am I?'_

_'What's going on? That's me. But that can't be me because I'm here. And the well is sealed up. I couldn't just jump down there. This is too weird.'_

**x.x**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still looking down at Kagome.

He changed the cloth on her head and wiped her face.

He watched her struggle with herself and begged her to get better.

_'Kagome… I know you can get better. Just don't believe anything that's going on inside your head. I know you might want to. But please don't. I want you to come back here with me.'_

Inuyasha leaned down and lightly kissed Kagome's lips.

"Please get better."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Well there you go peeps.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**I know there's a little bit of a twist but it'll all get better.**

**:D **

**Anyways please review.**

**Bye bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there everyone.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me.**

**I just want you to know that this is the second last chapter.**

**I was goint o keep going eith it but then i thought that it would just be dragging on.**

**Well, on with the chapter.**

**:D**

* * *

Last chapter 

_Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still looking down at Kagome._

_He changed the cloth on her head and wiped her face._

_He watched her struggle with herself and begged her to get better._

_'Kagome… I know you can get better. Just don't believe anything that's going on inside your head. I know you might want to. But please don't. I want you to come back here with me.'_

_Inuyasha leaned down and lightly kissed Kagome's lips._

"_Please get better."_

_

* * *

'What the hell? How am I there if I'm here? Is this some sort of twisted dream?'_

Kagome looked back at the well that she'd just jumped out of and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I? Grandpa? Souta? Mum? Anyone?"

She looked at the trees that surrounded her and sighed.

"I guess I'm not in Tokyo anymore."

Then she looked up and saw a familiar tree.

"That can't be? What's going on here?"

As Kagome was getting closer she realised something was pinned to the trunk of the tree.

She slowed down to a walk and slowly crept up to the base of the trunk.

Slowly she peered at the thing that was pinned to the tree.

_'Is that a boy?'_

_'Inuyasha!! How long ago is this? What am I thinking? This is just a dream. It didn't actually happen.'_

The Kagome down by the trunk looked over Inuyasha.

"Hello? Heelllooo??"

She waved her hand in front of his face and jumped around.

"Hmm. I guess he's a deep sleeper."

Kagome climbed up the tree a little and noticed something.

"Hey, he has dog ears."

She took one of them in her hand and slowly stroked it.

Suddenly a purring sound came out of nowhere.

Kagome screamed and jumped away.

The boy on the tree opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome.

"Keep doing that Kikyo."

Kagome looked shocked.

_'He speaks?'_

The boy looked down at her again and looked at her scrutinisingly.

"Kikyo?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not Kikyo."

The boy tilted his head to one side.

"Well then who are you?"

Kagome gulped.

"K-Kagome"

Inuyasha looked at her again and shrugged.

"Do that thing again."

Kagome looked confused.

"Do what thing?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Rub my ears."

Kagome stood up and started to walk over to him again.

Then she stopped.

"What's your name first?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha. Now c'mon."

Kagome smiled slightly and went back to rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha opened an eye and looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome giggled again.

"That noise is really cute."

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Feh."

Kagome laughed and kept on rubbing his ears.

_'What. The. HELL!!?? Inuyasha's never acted like that around me before.'_

_'Hahaha. Would you like to see Inuyasha act like that around you?'_

_Kagome mumbled._

_'Yeah. I mean, I haven't done anything to him and yet he treats me like I'm some random girl he's just met most of the time.'_

_The voice laughed again._

_'Wouldn't it be great if you guys could just live like this and not have any fights?'_

_Kagome nodded._

_'Yeah. That would be… nice.'_

_Kagome looked down at the two again._

Kagome was still stroking Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha moaned and tried to pull Kagome closer, but he couldn't because of something that was sticking out of him.

He looked down and saw an arrow in his chest.

Kagome saw Inuyasha change his movements and pulled away a little bit.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha pointed at the arrow in his chest.

"This."

Kagome looked at it.

"I think I'll be able to get it out."

She walked a little bit away so she could get a good grip on the arrow.

She was just about to pull when she stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry if this hurts."

With that said she gripped the arrow and pulled.

Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome threw the arrow on the ground and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I can move now."

Kagome smiled back.

"Okay."

Suddenly they heard voices.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Run!!"

As they ran they people that the voices belonged to reached the tree.

"Inuyasha's gone!"

"Where did he go?"

"I thought that he was in an eternal sleep."

**x.x**

Inuyasha and Kagome ran until they were deep into the forest.

Then Kagome collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Are we far enough yet?"

Inuyasha looked at her and sat down next to her.

"Yeah. This should be fine."

Kagome relaxed slightly and closed her eyes.

"That's good."

Inuyasha bent over and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting that arrow out."

Kagome blushed and smiled slightly.

_Kagome lightly touched her cheek._

_'I wish that that would happen to me.'_

_The voice spoke up again._

_'It can.'_

_Kagome perked up a bit._

_'It can?'_

_The voice continued._

_'You can just join them out there. That is you out there isn't it?'_

_Kagome nodded._

_'Yeah. It is isn't it.'_

_'So just go out there and join them.'_

_Kagome smiled._

_'Okay.'_

_Just as she was starting to go over and join them, a sharp pain ran through her head and she stopped._

_'What's going on? What's this pain?'_

_'Kagome!!'_

_'Inuyasha?'_

**x.x**

Inuyasha was watching Kagome when she suddenly stopped struggling.

He instantly thought the worst.

_'No! She can't join them. I don't want her to go!!'_

"Kagome! Kagome!! Don't go with them. I want you to stay with me!"

**x.x**

_'Kagome! Kagome!! Don't go with them. I want you to stay with me!'_

_'Inuyasha? Where are you? Why can't I see you?'_

_The voice came up again._

_'Don't listen to him. It's fake. He doesn't want you. He wants those sluts that walk around in nothing but rags.'_

_'Kagome! I want you to be with me! I really do.'_

_Kagome clutched her head and fell to the ground._

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

_The voice stopped._

_…_

_'Fine. I was just trying to let you live in a life that you would be happy in. But if you would rather suffer I don't care.'_

_Kagome looked back at the Kagome and Inuyasha below her._

Inuyasha had crawled over to her and was now embracing her in his arms.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

Inuyasha lowered his head and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Kagome opened her eyes in shock.

Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her again. This time a little more deeply.

Kagome relaxed in his embrace and melted into his kiss.

Eventually she started kissing back.

Inuyasha turned her over so that she was on the bottom and started playing with her hair.

"Kagome."

"Mhmm."

"I want to stay like this forever."

"Me too Inuyasha."

**x.x**

Kagome stopped watching and closed her eyes.

_'It's just a dream. I can't live here. Something will go wrong at some point and I'll regret it. I have to go back.'_

_The voice crackled._

_'Fine! If you want to live your life in pain I don't care! But just remember, you had the chance to be happy and you let it slip between your fingers. You stupid girl!'_

_With that there was a strong wind and Kagome was blown off her feet._

_'Ahhh!! Help me!'_

**x.x**

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw her eyes start to open.

"Kagome! You're awake. I'm so glad."

Kagome opened her eyes a little more and saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm back here? I'm not in that dream place still?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No you're here with me."

Suddenly Kagome started crying.

Inuyasha jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him and jumped into his arms.

"I was going to stay in that dream world. I wasn't going to come back. But I did. And I don't even know what made me do it."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"But you did come back."

Kagome just sobbed into his shirt.

Inuyasha buried his face even more into hair.

"Oh Kagome. I'm so glad that you came back."

* * *

**Well there you go everyone.**

**A bit of a twist but it all turned out good in the end.**

**Yay!**

**:P**

**Anyways. Please review.**

**Bye bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there everyone.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me all this time. I just want you to know that this is the last chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you that stuck with me throughout this whole thing.**

**:D**

**I love you all.**

**If you want me to write another story just give me some ideas about what you want to read and I'll get started on it. **

**Haha**

* * *

_Last chapter _

_Kagome looked at him and jumped into his arms._

_"I was going to stay in that dream world. I wasn't going to come back. But I did. And I don't even know what made me do it."_

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair._

_"But you did come back."_

_Kagome just sobbed into his shirt._

_Inuyasha buried his face even more into hair._

"

* * *

Kagome was sitting at a desk in the room that her and Inuyasha were sharing.

_'Inuyasha wanted me to come back? I wonder why? It's not like I mean anything to him. I'm just the friend that he met though his sister.'_

Kagome smiled as she thought about the first time she saw Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_Just when Kagome had finished her breakfast the doorbell. "Oh. That must be Rin."_

_She went over to the door, opened it, and almost melted on the spot._

_Standing in front of Kagome was the single most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her entire life. A loose hair tie near the nape of his neck held up his long white-silver hair and Kagome had to keep herself from getting lost in his eyes._

_End flashback_

Kagome blushed slightly and giggled softly.

"I'm really glad that I got to meet him"

"Got to meet who?"

Kagome screamed and jumped out of her chair.

"Inuyasha?!!!"

Inuyasha looked startled

"Who else would it be?"

Kagome sighed in relief and flopped back into the chair.

Then she glared up at him.

"Don't scare me like that. I swear to god, I just lost 12 years off my life."

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and laughed.

"You wish."

Kagome just glared at him.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to the bed.

He flopped down onto it and closed his eyes.

After about ten minutes of silence, Kagome finally got up off the chair and walked over to the bed.

She peered over the top of Inuyasha and looked at him.

"Inuyasha??"

He didn't stir.

"Inuyasha?? Are you asleep?"

Still nothing.

Kagome smiled and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for everything the other day. I know that it was you calling out to me from here. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't try to help me."

She stopped talking for a while and looked down at Inuyasha. Then she leaned up again the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I really do want to become closer to you. I don't know in a romantic way yet or not, but I'd like to get to know you more."

Kagome smiled and brushed some hair out of Inuyasha's face.

Suddenly she stopped and looked down at his face properly.

It was so innocent.

Kagome gulped slightly.

Her eyes drifted to Inuyasha's lips.

Slowly she moved her face a little closer, but then she stopped and pulled away.

She buried her face in her knees and whacked herself on the head lightly.

"Stupid, what were you thinking?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly.

"I rather liked what you were thinking."

Kagome screamed and gracelessly plunked off the bed.

Inuyasha peered over the side of the bed to see a pile of Kagome on the floor.

He started to laugh but turned it into a cough when he saw the murderous look in Kagome's eyes.

He patted her in the head once then went back to laying down on the pillow.

After about 5minutes, Kagome had finally untangled herself from… herself.

She stood up and loomed over Inuyasha.

"What did I say about surprising me before?"

Inuyasha stiffened and shrugged.

Kagome laughed evilly and cracked her knuckles.

"Would you like me to remind you?"

Inuyasha gulped and shook his head.

Kagome grinned.

"Too bad."

Inuyasha yelped and jumped up off the bed just in time as Kagome had just bomb dived on top of it.

Kagome growled.

"Don't think you can keep running forever Inuyasha."

Inuyasha squealed.

Kagome cackled.

**x.x**

Inuyasha was half on the bed and half off it.

Kagome was puffing and was lying half on Inuyasha and half off with her hands hanging loosely around his neck.

Inuyasha opened one eye to look at Kagome.

Her face was slightly flushed from the chase that had been going on for the last forty-five minutes. Her eyes were half opened and her hair was everywhere.

He thought she was beautiful.

Kagome opened her eyes properly and saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"What?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Nothing"

Kagome looked skeptic.

"No really, what?"

Inuyasha looked at her exasperated.

"Do you need to know everything?"

Kagome grinned and nodded.

"Yup."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. Your hair is everywhere."

Kagome gasped.

"Really? Oh no. I must look like a mess."

She went to jump up to fix it, but Inuyasha grabbed her waist and held her to him.

"I like it."

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome glared at him.

"But I don't"

Inuyasha just kept on grinning and still held her to him.

Kagome groaned and tried to get free.

"Inuyasha" She groaned.

"Let go of me."

"Nope."

Kagome huffed but still tried to get free.

After a while she started to get free a little bit but before she could get any further, Inuyasha had flipped them over so that she was on the bottom.

Kagome gasped.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"You're not getting free."

Kagome groaned.

"But why?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno. I just don't want you to go."

Kagome blew a raspberry at him.

"Too bad. I'm gonna get free."

Inuyasha smirked.

"You know, you really should keep that tongue in your mouth. Someone might take it."

Kagome laughed.

"You can't take someone else's tongue."

Inuyasha just looked at her mouth.

Just to tease him, Kagome poked her tongue out at him.

But what she wasn't expecting though, was that Inuyasha ducked his head down and caught it in his teeth.

Kagome squeaked and tried to get it free.

But Inuyasha wouldn't budge.

Kagome tried to protest, but seeing as she didn't have her tongue anymore, it was a tad hard.

Inuyasha smirked and captured her whole mouth.

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha used that opportunity to place his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome started to pull away, but Inuyasha softly grasped the sides of Kagome's face and held her in place.

Kagome moaned slightly and stopped resisting.

Inuyasha moved his lips against hers and Kagome melted.

Slowly, much to Kagome's disappointment, Inuyasha pulled away.

"Wow."

Kagome looked up at him and saw his flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips.

All reason snapped and she pulled his face to hers in another heated kiss.

Slowly she moved her head backwards and Inuyasha started kissing her neck.

Kagome moaned.

_Knock Knock_

Inuyasha groaned and stopped his ministrations.

Kagome was gasping for air.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" 

It was Sango.

Kagome groaned as well.

"Well, if you are in there, the rest of us were gonna go shopping and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Kagome got up from underneath Inuyasha and walked over to the door and rested her head on it.

"I'm not feeling my best today so I think I'll just stay here for a while."

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" 

Kagome smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I think it's just a twenty-four hour bug."

"Oh, okay then. I"ll come see you again later. Get better okay."

Kagome nodded.

"I will. Thanks Sango."

Kagome listened to Sango's footsteps grow fainter and turned back to Inuyasha.

Who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Twenty-four hour bug aye?"

Kagome grinned and slowly walked back over to him.

"Yup. It's called Inuyasha. It's annoying, because, no matter how hard I try, it just keeps coming back to me."

Inuyasha grinned softly and wrapped his arms around her.

He buried his face in Kagome's hair and nuzzled it lightly.

"Oh really? And, what are you gonna do about it?"

Kagome leaned back into his embrace.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I'll keep it around for a while. You see, I've grown to love it."

Inuyasha smiled and tilted Kagome's face to look up at him.

"It loves you too."

Kagome smiled and welcomed the soft kiss that Inuyasha planted on her lips.

* * *

**Well, there you go everyone.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story.**

**I know that I've been pretty slack in updating.**

**blushes **

**But you were really patient with me and I thank you for it.**

**And if you want me to write another story for you just give me some ideas about what you want it to be on and I'll get started on it.**

**Once again thanks for reading this.**

**Bye bye**

**Jordie :D**


End file.
